Am I Crazy ?
by Blueyes Pinkerest
Summary: Sakura, dokter psikiater baru dirumah sakit jiwa yang kutempati selama 1 tahun. Entah siapa yang memulai semuanya lebih dahulu, karena sekarang aku begitu mencintainya. Iya, aku. Uchiha Sasuke. Standard Desclaimer Applied.
1. I

Gadis bersurai pink panjang terlihat memasuki pintu rumah sakit dengan menggandeng jas dokter di tangan kiri dan menggengam tas sandang berwarna marun di tangan kanannya. Suara ketukan dari sepatu hitam setinggi 4 cm yang terpasang manis di kakinya menggema di ruangan berdinding putih gading yang masih kosong itu.

Senyumnya beberapa kali merekah saat menjumpai orang yang berpapasan saat melihatnya. Haruno sakura, gadis 26 tahun yang baru saja dipindah-tugaskan dari California itu adalah dokter psikiater baru di rumah sakit jiwa bergengsi yang ada di Jepang saat ini. Konoha internasional Hospital.

Ya. Rumah sakit jiwa. Rumah sakit yang berisi orang-orang yang dipertanyakan kewarasannya, orang-orang yang dipertanyakan emosional. Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan dan emosi. Orang-orang yang bahkan dipandang sebelah mata oleh dunia, tanpa peduli mereka manusia atau tidak. Kebanyakan.

 **Am I Crazy?**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.

Multi Chapter.

If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.

Menyandang gelar profesor didepan nama ternyata tidak membuat seorang Haruno Sakura lolos dari masa ospek karna memasuki tempat baru. Baru saja dia mendudukkan diri di kursi ruangan tempatnya akan bekerja sekarang, seorang wanita berpayudara sebesar gunung -serius. pertama kali dia melihatnya, otaknya langsung membuat tesis berjudul 'apakah payudara besar akan membuat tampilan terkesan palsu'- memberikan satu pekerjaan yang tak masuk akal padanya. Iya, hanya satu. Hanya satu tapi bisa membuat otaknya yang semula encer menjadi beku. Mencari boneka Anna yang hilang. Demi Tuhan, dia bahkan tak mangetahui siapa itu Anna, bagaimana bonekanya dan mengapa dia yang mengambil pekerjaan tak berbobot dan membuang waktu ini.

Kalau saja dia tidak ingat dia adalah seorang dokter, yang harus menjaga etika demi kesopanan dan pekerjaan nya -terlebih ditempat baru- mungkin Sakura sudah lama akan menusukkan pulpen hitamnya ke payudara wanita itu. Terdengar kejam dan psikopat memang, tapi tak ada jalan lain.

Sudah ada setengah jam Sakura mencari, dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tidak ada guna mencari sesuatu yang tak kita ketahui bentuknya. bayangkan saja, boneka itu bisa berbentuk apa saja, mulai bentuk binatang, tumbuhan, ataupun manusia.

Sakura memutuskan duduk dibangku taman, saat netra hijaunya melihat seorang perempuan bersurai pirang panjang mendekat kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis pirang tadi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sakura. Mata biru aquamarine nya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bersahabat. "Apa kau Haruno Sakura? Salam kenal aku Yamanaka Ino." Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Ino lalu, "Apa kau disuruh oleh Tsunade untuk mencari boneka nya?"

Sakura menoleh cepat. Terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Ah, ternyata aku benar, Apa aku sedang diospek?"

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terkekeh kecil, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah cantik nya, "Tidak. Tsunade itu pasien di rumah sakit ini sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, para dokter semakin khawatir melihat kejiwaannya dan mengambil boneka bayi yang selalu dibawanya."

"Ah! Begitu rupanya. Aku dibodohi, sial". Entah karna apa Sakura merasa bahwa gadis berpakaian perawat disebelahnya akan menjadi temannya mulai saat ini. Gadis itu baik, dan terlihat polos. Dan Sakura sedang mencari teman yang baik dan terlihat polos.

Ino kembali tertawa melihat Sakura menggerutu. "Kau dokter yang ramah Sakura, biasanya tidak ada dokter yang mau kuajak bicara seperti ini, ego mereka terlalu tinggi untuk terlihat bicara dengan orang yang memakai seragam perawat, hahaha". Mata Ino menatap kolam ikan kecil didepan mereka, "kuharap kita bisa berteman, Sakura".

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu menepuk bahu Ino. "Tentu saja". Kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura membuat senyum ramah dipipi Ino.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Seorang lelaki berkuncir rendah turun dari mobil sport berwarna hitam yang dikendarainya, tangannya menurunkan kacamata hitam dan menggantungnya di lekukan kerah kaos santai barwarna mint miliknya. Di tangannya, terdapat bunga lily putih yang bersinar diterpa cahaya. Matanya memandang tulisan 'Konoha Internasional Hospital' yang terpampang gagah di atas gedung yang memiliki 6 lantai tersebut.

Itachi menghela napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung yang mulai sering dikunjunginya sejak 1 tahun belakangan ini. Kaki jenjang yang dilapisi oleh jeans biru tua itu melangkah ke sebuah pintu yang cukup istimewa -terlihat dari tulisan VVIP di depan pintu tersebut-. Kamar 001. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, dan mendorong pintu itu kedalam.

Pertama kali dia menginjakkan kakinya kedalam kamar, aroma kayu manis yang maskulin langsung memenuhi sistem pernapasannya. Netra nya melihat sesosok lelaki berambut hitam mencuat sedang duduk di sofa sambil memandang jendela kamarnya sendu.

Senyum tulus merekah dibibir Itachi, "Hai, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanyanya ramah.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke ini hanya melihatnya dari ujung matanya sebelum kembali memandang langit biru yang mulai sedikit mendung diluar.

Melihat kondisi pria yang ternyata adalah adiknya ini semakin dingin, Itachi pun menyurutkan senyumannya, lalu memandang sendu Sasuke, "mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Sasuke ?" Tanyanya lirih.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Dia mati. Hatinya mati. Hidupnya mati. Sampai sekedar mengucapkan salam saja dia tak mampu. Bukan. Dia tidak cacat. Dia tidak sakit. Hanya terluka. Luka yang cukup dalam sampai rasanya tak akan pernah sembuh selamanya.

Itachi menaruh bunga di vas yang ada diatas nakas samping tempat tidur, sebelum berbalik menuju pintu. Untuk apa dia terus ada disini, kalau yang ingin dikunjunginya seperti tidak ingin dikunjungi.

Sebelum kakinya keluar dari pintu, Itachi mengucapkan sebuah kata yang membuat Sasuke tertegun. "Kuharap kau berubah Sasuke. Dia sudah tiada".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Selasa. Pagi ini, Sakura kembali ketempat dimana dia bekerja sejak sekitar 29 jam yang lalu. Semalam, setelah mengobrol dengan Ino, hatinya serasa lebih ringan dan tulus saat ingin memasuki rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Bukan, bukannya selama ini tidak tulus, tapi bayangkan saja, jika kau tak mempunyai teman ditempat dimana kau akan mencari uang, bukankah itu hal yang menyedihkan? Iya.

Sakura duduk di bangkunya dan mulai membuka arsip pasien yang sudah dijadwalkannya untuk hari ini. Hanya ada 2. Seorang pria homoseksual yang ingin merubah orientasi seksualnya yang melenceng dan seorang pria juga yang susah untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

Kenapa ada orang yang susah melupakan masa lalu? Masa lalu itu bagaikan ingus, walaupun terkadang menempel disekitar kita dan menghambat pernapasan, kita bisa membuangnya di tissue, jangan disimpan. Sakura menghela napasnya lelah, semakin hari semakin banyak orang yang terlalu menganggap serius suatu masalah, sehingga orang-orang seperti Sakura laku dipasaran. Iya, orang-orang seperti Sakura. Dokter psikiater.

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Sakura menghentikan lamunannya dan mempersilahkan masuk. Pasien pertama. Si pria homoseksual.

Sakura mulai tersenyum hangat, dan duduk di sofa sambil mempersilahkan lelaki berambut hitam klimis didepannya untuk duduk. "Langsung saja, nama anda Orochimaru bukan? Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, jangan sungkan denganku ya Orochimaru-san."

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura dan membuka mulutnya, "Saya buru-buru, Haruno-san. Jadi, Saya ingin langsung menceritakan permasalahan saya secara lebih rinci saja sekarang. Bagaimana ?"

Sakura menatap mata kuning ular milik lelaki di depannya, "Silahkan, Orochimaru-san".

Orochimaru nampak berdeham sebelum membuka suaranya, "Hal itu dimulai semenjak saya berumur 14 tahun. Saat itu, Saya ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Ibu saya dirumah bersama tante Saya. Kami duduk berdua disofa depan televisi saat dia meraba celana saya. Saya kira, itu hanya main-main. Setelah itu...". Orochimaru menghentikan ucapannya, dan mengangkat bahunya. dan Sakura mengerti maksudnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa Anda jadi beralih ke homo seksual saat yang memperkosa anda adalah seorang perempuan ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum sinis, "Jijik. Aku mengganggap semua perempuan sama. Menjijikkan. Maaf, Haruno-san."

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Lalu kenapa Anda ingin kembali ke jalan yang benar ?". Bodoh. Satu kata itu terlintas dipikiran Sakura saat menanyakan hal tersebut. Itu kalimat retoris sebenarnya. Jika, Orochimaru sadar.

"Aku bertemu dengan seseorang perempuan saat mengunjungi kerabatku yang juga diobati disini. Dia gila. Aku tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak merasa jijik kepada perempuan. Untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar dan mungkin akan mengejar wanita itu". _Wow_. Kekuatan cinta memang tak terkalahkan.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Itu bagus. Kalau boleh tau siapa nama perempuan yang sudah mengembat hatimu itu?". Sakura melihat ke arah meja kerjanya yang terdapat arsip-arsip mengenai semua pasien yang ada dirumah sakit ini, "siapa tahu aku mengenalnya".

Orochimaru bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap tepat kearah mata Sakura, "Mungkin lain kali, Haruno-san. Saya harus kembali sekarang."

Orochimaru membungkukan badannya sekejap dan langsung keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum senang, "Menarik. Membuatku penasaran saja, hehe".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dan memakai seragam perawat berwarna putih terlihat sedang memasuki kamar bernomor VVIP 001. Kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino menatap Sasuke yang memandang kosong kearah tembok, "Tuan Sasuke, sekarang adalah jadwal anda konsultasi." Sasuke melirik Ino sedikit sebelum gadis itu membuka mulutnya lagi, "Ayo, saya antar ke ruangan dokter anda".

Ino memandang Sasuke yang memakai seragam khusus rumah sakit berwarna biru muda dengan lengan kaos yang panjang -terkadang digunakan untuk orang yang tingkat kewarasannya sudah memburuk dan menyakiti diri sendiri- , lengan panjang baju itu membuat tangan Sasuke terikat di kedua belakang punggungnya.

Sasuke hanya mendekati Ino dan menjawab, "Hn" sebelum berjalan keluar kamar diikuti oleh 2 orang penjaga keamanan dibelakangnya. Mereka berempat terus berjalan menuju kearah sebuah lorong yang Sasuke kenali. Lorong dokter. Netra hitamnya menilai ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipandang selain lukisan abstrak di dinding, noda kopi di samping meja resepsionis, pembuat kopi expresso di sudut ruangan, bangku-bangku yang berjejer kosong. Ya, dia hapal semuanya. Semua, sampai tak bisa dilupakan.

Ino mengetuk pintu bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' yang sesaat membuatnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Kenapa nama dokternya berubah? Bukankah dokternya seorang lelaki? Sasuke yakin Haruno Sakura bukanlah nama lelaki. Rasa penasaran tidak membuatnya menanyakan sesuatu, dia termasuk orang yang menyimpan rasa penasarannya dan mencari tahu untuk dirinya sendiri. Terdengar mandiri, kan?

Sasuke dibiarkan masuk sendiri demi alasan privasi, saat Sasuke masuk, dia berpikir mungkin matanya harus diperiksakan ke dokter mengenai gejala buta warna. Hidupnya sekarang berwarna pink! Apapun yang dilihatnya hanya berwarna pink. Gorden, buku, pulpen, kacamata, vas bunga, bunganya, bahkan rambut sang dokter pun berwarna pink! Astaga, matanya mulai sariawan.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke masuk mengembangkan senyumnya sambil bertanya dalam hati patung yunani ternyata bisa mengalami gangguan kejiwaan ternyata. "Silahkan duduk, Uchiha-san. Perkenalkan saya adalah dokter baru yang menangani kasus anda. Haruno Sakura. Anggap saja kita ini teman dekat. Jangan sungkan padaku."

Haruno Sakura. Nama itu terbayang di otaknya. Sakura dimusim semi. Astaga, sekarang hidupnya akan dipenuhi dengan sehala hal yang berhubungan dengan warna pink!

"Hn. Nama yang bagus, Sakura. Kalau kau tidak keberatan kupanggil seperti itu."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Nah sekarang mari kita lihat". Sakura membuka map biru muda di pangkuannya dan mulai membaca dan meneliti, "Uchiha Sasuke, 29 tahun. Kau menderita traumatik yang sangat tinggi terhadap sebuah kecelakaan yang merenggut istrimu setahun silam, bisa kau ceritakan lebih rinci, kalau kau mau".

Sasuke memandang sendu gypsum bercorak ukiran yang artistik di belakang kepala Sakura, lalu menghela napas. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui, Sakura". Nada Suaranya berubah dingin dan membuat Sakura merinding.

Sakura menatap tepat dimata Sasuke yang bahkan tak membalasnya, "Sasuke, kalau kau tidak mau membukanya, bagaimana orang lain bisa membantu untuk menutup kerusakannya".

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura sebelum membuka bibir tipis berbelah miliknya, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya, kenapa kau memaksaku?"

"Aku tidak-

"Sudahlah. Bicara yang lain saja". Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap tajam ke netra hijau Sakura. "Bagaimana hidupmu. Kau sudah mengetahui hidupku. Ceritakan masalahmu. Semua orang punya masalah, kan?"

Sakura merasa tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke membuatnya merasa tunduk dan lemah. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini. Dia tidak mau kelihatan lemah lagi. "Yang dokter disini adalah aku, Sasuke. Yang terikat dengan baju seperti itu adalah kau. Kau pasienku, harusnya kau yang menceritakan masalahmu padaku"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk seringai yang kejam dimata Sakura. "Kau tahu, tadi kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa anggap saja kita ini teman, kenapa sekarang hubungan kita sebatas dokter dan pasien. Untuk seseorang yang menyandang gelar Prof di depan namanya, kau sangat tidak konsisten."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Perpaduan antara marah dan malu. Bukan, bukan malu karna tersipu, ini lebih karna malu karna direndahkan. Dia merasa rendah sekarang. Tidak! Tidak lagi. Marah hanya akan membuat pria -yang ternyata menyebalkan- didepannya ini menunjukkan seringai senang nya seperti tadi, jadi Sakura menarik napas pelan setelah menghitung angka 1 sampai 10 didalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Mungkin dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya kau mulai membuka dirimu untuk menceritakan masalahmu sehingga kita bisa saling kerjasama dalam mencari jalan keluarnya". Sakura berdiri dan berjalan kerah meja kerjanya dan menekan angka 2 di telepon yang terhubung kearah resepsionis. Setelah meminta perawat dan keamanan datang karna Uchiha Sasuke sudah selesai, dia kembali duduk di sofa single yang ditempati olehnya sebelumnya.

"Sasuke ?". Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dengan sebelah lengan menutup matanya. Sakura mendekat, dan seketika dia terkejut. Sasuke, dia keringat dingin. Sakura ingin menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke yang bergetar sebelum dia mendengar Sasuke berbisik lirih memanggil nama seseorang. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mendengar bisikan itu. Rasa penasaran membuatnya dengan berani mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Sasuke yang masih berbisik lirih.

Sedikit lagi. Dia mendengar suara seperti tidak, jangan pergi, dan nama seseorang. Sakura tidak bisa mendengar namanya karna suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya harus duduk dengan tegak sebelum semua orang berpikir melenceng karna perbuatan menyendernya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan lengannya, dan melihat kearah Ino yang bersiap membawanya kembali kedalam kamar. Melirik sekilas kearah Sakura, setelah itu bangkit mengikuti ketiga orang tersebut.

Ino hanya tersenyum manis pada Sakura, saat Sakura hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Sakura melihat pintu yang tertutup setelah kepergian Ino tadi, dia memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa berdetak cepat menyakitkan saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu tadi.

 _"Tidak, kumohon jangan pergi, Karin"._

Apa. Apa hubungan pria itu dengan 'dia'.

.

.

 _To be Continue_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Author's Note :_**

Hola. Hahahaha. Lama tak berjumpa dengan blue, minna~~ seperti biasa, blue kembali membawa fic multichapter baru hehehe /digampar.

Maap maap maaaaap banget. Kalo ada readers-san yang menunggu kelanjutan fic FOO (Fake or original) atau TWPNB (This why people named bestie), kaloooo adaaaa... blue udah buat banyak chapie untuk dua fic itu tapi ternyata laptopnya rusak dan kena virus. Houft.

u know kan? Kalo review membuat semangat mengetik untuk authornya?

Bacod banget ane ya? Terakhir dan memang terakhir.. Give me a sign take my hand /plak

REVIEW PLEASE, MINNA~~~

\O.o/ see you \O.o/


	2. II

Sasuke terdiam di sofa kamarnya. Memandang bulan dan bintang yang sudah dengan lancangnya merebut langit yang masih diterangi matahari. Dia mengibaskan rambut hitamnya yang basah setelah dia mandi tadi. Dia tidak gila. Sasuke sadar itu. Dia hanya menginginkan waktu untuk sendiri. Tanpa pekerjaan. Tanpa hiburan. Tanpa... Karin.

Sasuke menutup matanya saat bayangan wanita berambut merah nyentrik dan berkacamata manis, dengan mata yang lembut terbayang di pikirannya. Sasuke meremas rambutnya yang belum kering sepenuhnya saat rasa bersalah mulai muncul di hatinya.

Sasuke tahu itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Tapi saat memikirkan bagaimana kenangan terakhir yang diingatnya dengan istri yang sebenarnya masih dicintainya itu, Sasuke menyesal. Dia menyesal tidak memperlakukan wanita itu dengan baik sebelumnya. Jika saja, dia tahu malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhirnya bersama wanita merah tersebut, pasti dia tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk bertengkar, mempergunakan bibirnya untuk mencium wanita itu bukannya membentaknya, menggunakan tangannya untuk memembelai pipinya, lehernya -seperti yang disukai olehnya- , atau sekedar memeluknya, bukannya hilang kendali _seperti yang lalu._

Sasuke meremas rambutnya lagi, sebelum membenamkan kepalanya di kepala sofa berwarna putih tersebut. Iya, dia menangis. Menangis memikirkan kesalahannya.

 **Am I Crazy?**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.

Multi Chapter.

If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.

 **Pukul 10.12 malam**.

Sakura memperhatikan jam yang ada di atas pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Lalu menghembuskan napas, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jam weker yang ada diatas nakas nya.

Sakura harusnya tidak memikirkan itu. Dia harusnya tidak _kepo_ dan mendengar apa yang dibisikkan -diigaukan- pemuda itu. Sakura hanya berpikir, sebagai dokter yang akan menyelamatkan kejiwaan lelaki itu, dia harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu lelaki tersebut. Iya, hanya motif itu.

"Iya, harusnya kubiarkan saja pemuda gila itu berbisik sendiri. Toh, dia memang gila", Sakura menatap jam weker _pink_ bertelinga kelinci yang tersenyum lebar sebelum menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal guling berwarna putih gading dengan corak lace warna hitam.

"Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan karin?", Sakura terdiam sejenak lalu menendang ke segala arah,hingga semua bantal yang ada ditempat tidurnya berpindah tempat kelantai. "Arghhh.. kepalaku rasanya mau pecah"

Sakura melihat kesekitarnya dan menyadari apa yang dia perbuat, menghela napas bosan, dia memperbaiki seprei nya yang sudah terlepas disana-sini hingga tak kusut sama sekali, menyusun bantalnya di atas kepala, bantal guling di tengah kasur, setelah itu naik dengan perlahan -agar kasurnya tidak kusut lagi- dan memeluk guling empuknya gemas.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Yang akan kau hadapi besok adalah Sasuke bukan Karin. Jadi kau harus tenang, dan segar saat bangun pagi. Iya, tenanglah Sakura. Tak akan terjadi apa-apa"

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya ke bantal guling abu-abu yang kainnya terbuat dari beludru sutra. Benar-benar pasien kejiwaan kelas atas.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, setelah sebelumnya terbangun akibat mimpi yang sama yang selalu dimimpikannya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini. _Mimpi kejadian itu._

Sasuke meremas kasar rambut nya yang berantakan, "kenapa harus mimpi itu? Kenapa aku ditakdirkan dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kenapa?"

Sasuke meneguk air yang ada di atas nakas nya sampai tak tersisa satu tetes pun. Mengingat _wanitanya_ membuatnya teringat pada dokter barunya tadi pagi.

"Mirip sekali." Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya dengan tangan. Mulai mengingat apa saja kemiripan yang membuatnya tercengang saat melihat wanita itu berbalik untuknya pertama kali tadi siang.

 ** _'Senyum hangatnya. Rona wajahnya. Bulu matanya. Jenjang lehernya. Bibirnya-_**

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya saat bayangan bibir Sakura melintas di pikirannya. Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas, dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

 ** _'Sudah berapa lama? Saat terakhir aku memikirkan bibir seorang wanita?'_**

Tak ingin pikiran kotor mempengaruhi otaknya, Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya lagi. Kembali menganalisis apa kemiripan lain antara Sakura dan _Karin._

 ** _'Apa lagi ya? Oh, sifatnya.'_**

Sasuke mulai tersenyum lagi saat bayangan karin yang sedang tersenyum ceria saat memamerkan rambut yang baru dicatnya menjadi pink kepada Sasuke.

 **Flashback on :**

Karin mekangkahkan kakinya keluar dari salon untuk menjumpai tunangannya di dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan ceria. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang menyender dipintu mobil sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponsel pintar terbarunya. Sasuke yang mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung terkejut. _Rambutnya?_

"Hehe.. Hai, Sasuke, bagaimana pendapatmu", tangan putihnya menyentuh rambut baru nya sambil berkaca di kaca mobil Sasuke sebelum mengalihkan perhatian kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, dan mengacak rambut Karin, "Pink? Apa kau serius, nona? Pink bukan warna yang cocok untuk wajah tuamu itu, hm?"

Karin langsing memukul dada bidang Sasuke yang sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Setidaknya, pria-pria yang dibelakangmu melihat kearahku dengan tersenyum." Karin melambaikan tangannya ke arah segrombolan pemuda yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah mengenah atas. _Dasar, masa-masa penuh hormon._

Sasuke langsung menangkap tangan Karin yang masih melambai kearah belakang. Dia tidak suka. Karin miliknya. Dan Sasuke termasuk salah satu orang yang teritoritas terhadap wilayah kekuasaannya. Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan memastikan 'para pemuda penuh hormon' tersebut melihat tanda kepemilikan dirinya atas Karin.

Tepat bersamaan saat Karin mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke, saat itu pula Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecap dalam tapi cepat rasa manis bibir Karin olehnya.

Terakhir kali yang masuk ke netranya hanya wajah merona Karin dan decihan pemuda-pemuda menengah atas dibelakangnya sebelum dia menarik Karin ke dalam mobilnya.

 **Flashback off :**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya _, lagi._ Sasuke merasakan hatinya terluka lagi. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan terisak untuk hari ini, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Tidak ada orang yang dapat menggantikan keberadaan Karin dihatinya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menutup luka hatinya. Tidak ada.

Dan malam itu Sasuke Uchiha kembali menangis dan terisak lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura siap. Iya, dia siap. Dia siap untuk kembali melihat Sasuke lagi. Dia siap untuk memeriksa seorang anak muda yang menderita _Claustrophobia_. Dia siap untuk memeriksa Tsunade. Dia siap untuk memeriksa Ayumi yang menderita stress berlebih terhadap lelaki.

Sakura siap mengawali hari dengan senyuman cerah dan sapaan hangat.

 ** _Itu tadi._**

Rencana untuk tetap tersenyum di hari ini diruntuhkan dengan seorang pemuda yang bernama Deidara yang menderita _Claustrophobia_ dan ingin diobati dengan alasan. Dia malu dengan pacarnya. Iya, malu.

Sakura hampir menghajarnya saat dengan seenak hatinya dia menyeret Sakura untuk memasuki sebuah lemari yang memang dipersiapkan untuknya saat akan melatih pemuda berambut pirang panjang tersebut untuk tidak takut akan ruangan sempit lagi. Iya, menghajarnya. Menghajarnya seperti bukan pasiennya. Tapi, belakangan ini dia mendapat fakta bahwa Deidara ini sebenarnya adalah kakak kandung dari Ino, sahabatnya.

Iya, kakak. Harusnya Sakura lebih mengetahuinya dari awal. Lihat saja, dia bahkan seperti Ino dalam versi pria. Lihat rambutnya. Lihat matanya. Sakura mengerutkan kening, saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam lemari yang bahkan baru ditutup selama 1 detik yang lalu.

"Kyaa. Tolong jangan tutup pintunya, Haruno-san. Saya sangat takut. Saya bersungguh-sungguh". Melihat mata memelas dari pemuda didepannya justru membuat Sakura semakin emosi.

Bagaimana bisa ada yang lebih cantik darinya. Sungguh, kaum lelaki harusnya tidak memiliki wajah ayu dan memelas seperti ini! Bahkan mukanya akan terlihat seperti adonan kue basi yang berjamur saat memelas!

Sakura akan kembali menutup pintu lemari kayu itu lagi, sebelum pintu itu didorong keras oleh orang yang ada didalamnya.

 **BRAK**

Sakura terjatuh dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum Ino dan para keamanan masuk dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura menjawab dengan lirikan tajam mata hijau bening nya, berdiri, dan mengibas-ngibaskan rok bagian belakangnya dan menunjuk Deidara dengan jarinya.

"Kau musibah!"

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di sofa ruangannya, sambil mengompres kepalanya yang mulai membiru dan menonjol. Di depannya ada Ino yang selalu meminta maaf.

"Sakura, aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang dilakukan kakakku. Aku tak menyangka hal ini. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal Sakura". Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi tidak enak. Dia memang tipe orang yang akan memaafkan seseorang yang bersalah, saat orang tersebut mulai meminta maaf padanya.

Sakura menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum maklum pada Ino. "Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku mengerti. Mungkin terapi tadi terlalu cepat untuk Deidara. Mengingat ini pertemuan yang pertama"

Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku harus pergi untuk memanggil Sasuke. Atau kau ingin aku mengundurkan jadwal Sasuke juga?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Dia pasien khusus, Ino. Tidak mungkin aku mengundurkannya juga. Jadwalnya kan memang setiap hari".

Iya. Memang setelah kejadian Deidara tadi, Sakura meminta memundurkan jadwal untuk Ayame dan Tsunade, dengan alasan mengobati lukanya.

Tapi permohonan itu tidak berlaku untuk pasien khusus yang berdiam diri di kamar bertuliskan VVIP. Sasuke. Sakura sangat menyayangkan itu sebenarnya, tapi dia harus profesional, kan?

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampilkan pemuda yang memakai baju khusus seperti kemarin sebelum dilepaskan oleh keamanan. Sasuke melangkah masuk keruangan Sakura setelah mereka ditinggalkan berdua didalam ruangan ini. Mata jelaganya melihat Sakura yang menatapnya sambil mengompres lukanya.

Sasuke duduk di sofa panjang sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Posisi yang sama seperti kemarin. Menandakan mereka belum mempunyai kedekatan apapun.

Tak tahan akan suasana hening disekitar mereka, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya kedepan Sakura dan berjongkok untuk melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang sedari tadi disembunyiknnya. Untungnya lagi, Sakura sedang menutup matanya, jadi dia tak menyadari Sasuke yang mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa mata hitamnya berkali-kali melirik kearah bibir Sakura yang meringis dan mata Sakura yang terpejam menahan pedih.

Sasuke melihat luka di jidat Sakura. Berdarah! Lukanya berdarah! Dan gadis ini hanya mengompresnya saja dari tadi?. Ah, sungguh bodoh sekali.

Sasuke melangkah menuju lemari kecil berlambang tanda tambah merah dan membuka lemari tersebut tanpa suara. Tangan kekarnya mulai mencari apa yang dibutuhkan. Kotak P3K dan sekantung besar permen. Dia tak mengerti kenapa ada permen disini, tapi mungkin permen ini berguna saat Sakura mulai menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya. _Yah, semua wanita mempunyai sisi kekanakan kan?_

Sasuke kembali kearah Sakura yang sudah mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tetap meringis sakit. Sasuke menelan ludahnya paksa saat melihat leher putih jenjang milik Sakura yang senantiasa akan terbuka dengan posisi Sakura yang mendongak seperti sekarang.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura, dan membuka kotak P3K sesudah mencuci tangannya di wastafel di samping kamar mandi yang berada didalam ruangan Sakura.

Tangannya mengambil kapas dan menaruh alkohol di kapas tersebut. Melihat Sakura sejenak, dan menarik tangan yang terasa kecil digenggamannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Sungguh, dia termasuk orang yang tak senang dipegang oleh lelaki yang baru dikenalnya. Apalagi orang yang berhubungan dengan _Karin._

"Hanya mengobati lukamu." Tangan Sasuke hampir menyentuh luka Sakura sebelum matanya melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sinis padanya. "Untuk apa mengobati memar dengan alkohol? Hm?"

Sasuke dengan santai membalas senyum sinis Sakura dengan yang lebih mengejek dari bibinya. "Lukanya berdarah. Heh."

Sakura akan menyentuh lukanya reflek, jika tangan Sasuke tidak mencegahnya, "Jangan dipegang. Percayalah padaku, Sakura."

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menurunkan tangannya, mulai memberi alkohol pada luka gadis itu. Sakura meringis. Entah kenapa, Sasuke suka melihatnya. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu.

"Mau permen?" Seringainya muncul lagi saat Sakura membuka matanya dan menatapnya tajam. Sakura akan memprotes ucapan Sasuke saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukkan permen berkaki berwarna merah kemulutnya dengan paksa. Sakura yang tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa sedikit terbatuk dan tak protes saat Sasuke memunculkan seringainya lagi.

Sasuke menyukai saat Sakura terbatuk karna permen itu. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Tapi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan mulai mengambil kapas yang sudah dilumuri obat. Menempelkan dengan perlahan ke luka yang mengotori wajah mulus milik Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menatapnya polos sambil mengemut permennya. Sasuke menahan napasnya saat matanya melihat Sakura mengeluarkan permennya dan mengemutnya sebentar, mengeluarkannya, mengemutnya. Begitu seterusnya, sampai Sasuke lupa sudah berapa detik dia menahan napasnya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke berhenti, memutar matanya bosan, "Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah, ayo duduk disofa dan kita mulai pengobatanmu"

Sasuke mengamati luka Sakura, dan mulai menduduki tempatnya semula. Kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak fokus. Ada apa dengannya. Sasuke sudah sering melihat adegan yang lebih dari ini, dan dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Tapi kenapa? Hanya karna melihat permen yang diemut oleh bibir tipis milik dokternya tersebut, bisa membuatnya setegang ini.

Sakura membuka map bertuliskan nama 'UCHIHA SASUKE' didepannya. Mulai menulis sesuatu, dan menatap Sasuke yang merunduk. Sakura menaikkan alisnya keatas. "Ada apa, Sasuke?". Sakura akan beranjak untuk memperhatikan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke berkata, "tetap disitu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hah?", Sakura semakin bingung dengan sikap Sasuke seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang ingin kau dengar, jika kau tetap disitu". Sasuke mengangkat tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah." Sakura tak memikirkan lebih lanjut perihal Sasuke yang berubah menjadi aneh dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke. Pelan-pelan saja." Sakura menyiapkan pulpennya untuk menulis apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pasien tampannya ini. Tunggu? Tampan?

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kehilangan istriku saja, aku terpukul karna kematiannya. Dia.. dia sangat berarti bagiku. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia takkan terggantikan" sejenak Sakura melihat pancarn kesedihan dimata Sasuke sebelum kembali ke sedia kala.

"Lalu?" Sakura melupakan catatannya dan menatap Sasuke daei ujung sofanya. "Apa kau pernah membuka hatimu lagi?"

"Entahlah. Itu semua tak berhasil, Sakura. Aku tetap saja..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Sakura, "maksudku, jika aku berhasil, aku tak mungkin berada disini bukan?"

Sakura menyadari nya. Pemuda ini enigma. Teka-teki terumit yang pernah dihadapinya. Dia ingin sembuh, tapi dia tak ingin membagikannya. Dia bahkan memotong bagian-bagian dari ceritanya. Cerita yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan sinopsis dari sebuah novel best seller. Mengundang orang untuk semakin membeli dan membaca akhirnya.

Sakura menghela napas, dan menutup map nya, berjalan kearah kabinet kaca dan mengambil snack(miring) dan meletakkan nya di depan Sasuke. "Kau pasti lapar, kau boleh memakannya"

Sasuke memandang toples berisi kue kering berwaena kuning keemasan, "apa itu manis?" Sakura mengambil sebuah kue dan memakannya sambil menatap Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi. "Mmm.. biasa saja"

Sasuke menatap kue itu sesaat sebelum kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang memakan kue ke-3 nya. "Aku mau kembali ke kamarku, Sakura."

Sakura mulai bangkit berdiri dan akan memencet tombol memanghil keamanan dan Ino saat Sasuke mengatakan, "tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku berjanji takkan bertingkah aneh yang akan membuatmu membenciku, Sakura"

Hanya itu. Setelah pintu tertutup, Sakura yang masih memproses kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum senang.

' ** _Aku akan mendapatkan teman baru'_**

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah besar milik orang tuanya. Rumah yang dapat dikategorikan mewah jika hanya ditinggali bertiga. Berempat sebenarnya. Tapi semenjak Sasuke memilih untuk mengambil kamar di rumah sakit, suasana yang tadinya sunyi jadi semakin sunyi.

Hidungnya mencium aroma roti yang baru keluar dari oven. Ibunya. Dia yakin, itu pasti Ibunya. Aroma masakan Ibunya sangat berbeda dari yang lain. Lebih wangi. Bahkan lebih wangi dari masakan chef ternama.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah dapur besar rumahnya, sebelum matanya menangkap punggung tegap ayahnya yang sedang memeluk Ibunya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ibunya. Melihat itu, Itachi tersenyum. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Ibunya tidak akan repot memasak roti jika ayahnya tidak dirumah.

Itachi merasakan hatinya menghangat. Orang luar selalu menggosipkan hal buruk tentang keluarganya. Apalagi semenjak Sasuke tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa. Masyarakat selalu menghubungkan Sasuke yang kehilangan akal dikarnakan ayahnya. Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa masyarakat sampai berpikir seperti itu. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti.

Masyarakat selalu mengaggap Ayahnya kejam. Selalu membuat gosip tentang kekejaman dibalik kesuksesan Uchiha Kingdom. Perusahaan keluarga yang dikelola dari kecil oleh ayah Itachi, Fugaku.

Media juga sering membuat gosip bahwa sang Ibu, Mikoto tidak dilakukan sebagaimana mestinya oleh suaminya. Berita kekerasan dalam rumah tangga selalu membayangi punggung tegap ayahnya. Itachi tahu pasti, mungkin jika Ibunya tidak ada disamping ayahnya sekarang, Ayahnya bukanlah apa-apa.

Ayah dan Ibunya memang dijodohkan. Itachi sudah mengetahui ini dari cerita Ibunya. Memang kenapa kalo dijodohkan? Perjodohan tidak selalu berakhir tragis kan? Ayahnya memang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita dengan romantis. Itu saja. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mencintai Ibunya kan?

Itachi melihat ayahnya mencium sekilas bahu istrinya dan melepaskan pelukannya agar Mikoto dapat bergerak bebas. Saat dia berbalik, dia terkejut melihat Itachi sedang berdiri tegak didepan sekat yang memisahkan dapur dengan ruang keluarga.

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan berdeham sekilas. Oh lihatlah, pipi ayahnya memerah! Itachi benar-benar akan menuntut media yang berkata bahwa ayahnya kejam dan tak berperasaan.

"Halo, Itachi". Sapaan suaminya membuat Mikoto melihat kearah sekat, dan melepas apronnya.

"Halo, sayang. Bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Apa dia sudah mulai membaik?" Itachi tersenyum menanggapi ibunya. Dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana, Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku tanpa menatap Itachi. Mikoto yang mendengar hal tersebut mulai memandang Itachi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Apa Itachi sudah pernah bilang orangtuanya sangat romantis?

Menyeringai kecil, dia menatap jahil Ibunya yang sudah merona. Ditatap seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri, membuat Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding dapur. "Mungkin sejak..." Itachi menyentuh dagunya.

Suasana terdiam. Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap Itachi yang masih memikirkan jawabannya sebelum Itachi menjentikkan jarinya keras. "Sejak ayah memeluk Ibu dari belakang dan mencium leher Ibu". Itachi berusaha menahan ketawanya saat melihat wajah Ibunya sudah semerah tomat. Benar-benar memerah.

Itachi menatap ayahnya yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja makan mereka dengan polos. "Apa kalian akan membuat 'sasuke' lagi?"

Perkataan frontal Itachi sukses membuat wajah ayahnya memerah dan membuat Ibunya mulai kelalapan sambil menatap Fugaku, berharap Suaminya tersebut dapat membantunya keluar dari penganiyayaan karakter ini.

Fugaku berdeham sekali, dam menatap Mikoto. Menyuruh istrinya tersebut untuk pergi. Mikoto harus diselamatkan terlebih dahulu! Dia sangat tidak tahu mengontrol rona wajahnya didepan anak-anak.

 _Hei, perhatikan wajahmu sekarang pak tua._

Fugaku melirik Itachi sekilas. "Bagaimana produk makanan terbaru kita? Uchiha's Food baik-baik saja kan?"

Itachi tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur sesudah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Mikoto semakin memerah, dan Fugaku yang hampir tersedak kopinya.

"Aku menunggu 'Sasuke' baru dari kalian, lanjutkan saja yang tadi"

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di lorong lobby rumah sakit ini saat suara Ino terlihat memanggilnya dari belakang, sakura berbalik dan melihat Ino menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Sakura, apa kau melihat Tsunade?" Kata Ino sambil memegang kedua bahu erat. Ino berkeringatnya. Wajahnya pucat. Dia ketakutan! Astaga, Sakura yang melihatnya mulai panik.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukannya dia masih dikamarnya?", Sakura melihat beberapa suster lain yang mondar-mandir dan keamanan yang mulai memanggil nama Tsunade.

Sakura mulai keringat dingin, dia menarik tangan Ino untuk ikut mencari bersamanya. Ino menggenggam walkie talkie (miring) ditangan kirinya yang selalu sibuk dengan orang yang bersahut sahutan.

Sakura dan Ino sudah mengelilingi seluruh rumah sakit ini kecuali satu, sayap kanan! Sayap kanan rumah sakit jiwa ini berisi kamar-kamar VVIP dan merangkap sebagai panti asuhan para anak-anak berstatus milik negara.

Sakura melebarkan matanya teringat sesuatu. Boneka! Sakura melirik Ino yang masih sibuk berbicara pada seseorang dari walkie talkie nya. Dan langsung memotong percakapan Ino.

"Apa boneka Tsunade yang bernama Anna itu sudah dikembalikan?", Sakura memegang bahu Ino berharap bahwa wanita itu menanggapinya.

Ino hanya menaikkan alis matanya, "apa maksudmu, Sakura? Jelas saja belum."

Sakura mulai melirik kearah bangunan rumah sakit ini, "Kita pergi ke sayap kanan, entah mengapa aku yakin dia ada disana. Disana panti asuhan, Ino. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika Tsunade melihat anak-anak?"

Ino yang mendengar Sakura langsung berlari kearah sayap kanan sembari menginstruksikan kepada keamanan bahwa segera pergi kesayap kanan.

Sakura dan Ino membuka pintu kaca panti asuhan itu dengan pelan, panti asuhan ini lebih seperti rumah sakit khusus anak, dengan tembok dilengketi oleh wallpaper bergambar serta menarik perhatian, bangku-bangku berwarna warni. Tapi, bukan itu yang difokuskan oleh Sakura dan Ino sekarang ini. Mereka berdua melangkah dengan tenang di dalam koridor ini.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara nyanyian menyandungkan lagu tidur di dalam ruang bayi! Astaga! Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat seiring dengan langkah mereka yang semakin denkat keruangan bayi.

Iris emerald dan aquamarine milik mereka berdua melihat Tsunade, wanita itu mengenakan pakaian khusus yang bisa diikat kebelakang. Tapi entah kenapa ikatan itu terlepas. Tsunade sedang menggendong anak bayi berambut coklat tampan yang sangat polos dipegang oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade menimang anak tersebut dengan teliti, "cup cup cup, mama disini sayang. Mama tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi, oke?" Tsunade mengecup lembut dahi anak bayi yang digendongnya.

Sakura merasakan hatinya pedih melihat itu. Demi Tuhan, kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada wanita itu? Dia harus kehilangan suaminya satu hari sebelum dia melahirkan, dan harus kehilangan anak yang baru dilahirkannya hari itu juga. Hidup tak adil padanya.

Sakura merasakan matanya basah, dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang bayi tersebut tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dan peringatan Ino. Tsunade yang mendengar langkah kaki, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menodongkan pisau yang ternyata dipegangnya saat menggendong anak itu.

"Siapa kau?!" Bentaknya kasar pada Sakura. "Aku tanya. Siapa kau ini ?! Apa kau ingin mengambil anakku lagi?!" Sakura melihat Tsunade yang memeluk erat anak kecil yang sudah menangis di dalam gendongannya. Anak kecil tersebut mungkin terbangun karna bentakan Tsunade.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tsunade, "Tidak?! Aku bilang jangan mendekat?! Kau tak bisa mengambilnya lagi dariku. Tidak akan!". Semua bayi dalam ruangan tersebut menangis karna Tsunade.

Tsunade yang melihat anak-anak bayi tersebut menangis, mulai menurunkan pisaunya dan menyembunyikannya ketempat semula. Dia menatap Sakura tajam sambil menimang anak bayi dalam dekapannya. Ajaibnya, anak yang dalam dekapannya langsung terdiam dan membuat senyum tipis di bibir Tsunade. Mendengar anak-anak lain mulai menangis Tsunade mulai bernyayi lagu tidur seperti saat pertama kali Sakura mendengarnya.

Sakura tersentuh. Wanita yang sedang menimang bayi didepannya tidaklah jahat. Takdir yang merubahnya, saat Sakura ingin mendekat, Tsunade menodongkan pisaunya, "AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAAAT?!"

Tsunade dengan kalut hampir menusukkan pisaunya kearah dada Sakura, jika tak ada tangan yang memegang tangannya. Sakura menatap keatas melihat siapa yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat itu, berkali-kali dia melihat Ino yang juga masih terpaku.

Itu Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini? Kenapa Sasuke menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

 **Author's note** :

\- Claustrophobia : ketakutan akan tempat-tempat sempit

Pelan-pelan akan kebuka semua nya kok :)

Nikmati aja alurnya, ngahahaha.

Please review minna~~

Special Thanks to : **SEMUANYA.** ngefave, follow, review. BAHKAN SILENCE READERS yang jumblahnya membuatku meneteskan airmata /halaah.

Terakhir, maagjan atad tyop yagn daa ya!


	3. III

Sasuke merapatkan jaket birunya sebelum mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Terbuka! Astaga, Sasuke tak percaya ini. Dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi dia mendapat akses penuh atas kamarnya. Berterimakasihlah pada kamar bertag VVIP yang dipilihnya ini.

Kakinya menyusuri lorong VVIP yang ditempatinya selama setahun belakangan ini. Mata kelamnya berusaha menusuri lorong dan aksesoris-aksesoris rumah sakit yang ada di depannya sebelum matanya melihat dua orang wanita berlari didepannya.

Tadinya Sasuke ingin bersembunyi saat melihatnya karna takut akan disuruh masuk kedalam kamar, tapi ternyata mereka berdua hanya asik kejar-kejaran tanpa memperdulikannya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Sasuke hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi saat satu pemikiran terlintas dipikirannya.

Matanya masih bagus. Sasuke yakin itu. Dia yakin sekali sangat mengenal kedua wanita tadi. Sejenak, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kelorong rumah sakit yang dilalui oleh kedua wanita tadi. Pirang dan pink.

Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat mengetahui fakta yang terlintas dipikirannya. "Untuk apa mereka berlari di malam-malam seperti ini ?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengejar kedua wanita tersebut.

 **Am I Crazy?**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.

Multi Chapter.

If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone

Sakura memperhatikan tangan Sasuke yang terluka akibat terkena pisau yang digenggam Tsunade saat menolongnya tadi. Sejenak, rasa bersalah melingkupi hatinya.

"Maaf."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membalutkan perban kearah tangan kirinya yang terluka. "Untuk apa?"

Sakura menempelkan perban ditangan Sasuke sebelum menjawab, "karna sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

Sasuke tak menjawab apapun, sementara Sakura sedang memasukkan perban sisa kedalam kotak P3K. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan deja vu. Tadi siang, Sasuke yang mengobatinya, dan sekarang berganti? Sakura terkekeh kecil mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura lagi sebelum melirik kearah luka yang ada di dahi Sakura. "Luka itu pasti akan berbekas" kata Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sakura memegang dahinya dan tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering mendapatkan luka disepanjang tubuhku". Sakura tersenyum sambil menatap langit kemudian menggulung celana panjangnya mencapai lutut.

 _Sebuah luka jahitan_.

Memanjang dari arah betis kearah lutut dan menghilang dibalik lipatan celana. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Luka apa ini?" Tangan Sasuke akan menyentuh luka tersebut jika tangan Sakura tidak menepisnya.

"Luka biasa. Kau tahu? Kenakalan remaja?". Sakura menaik-turunkan alisnya jenaka yang dibalas oleh seringai tipis Sasuke.

"Heh. Kau itu wanita. Harusnya kau lebih menjaga tubuhmu. Tubuhmu kehormatanmu, tahu". Sasuke terkekeh sambil memandang langit malam. Tak ada jawaban, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis yang sudah bersamanya di teras ini sejak tadi.

Sakura memandang kosong halaman rumah sakit dengan sendu, sebelum sebuah tangan bertengger di kepalanya, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan bangkit dari tempat yang didudukinya tadi. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi sudahlah. Selamat malam, Sakura"

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menghilang di koridor dengan sendu, "selamat tidur, Sasuke".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam _matte_ berhenti didepan gerbang bertuliskan pemakaman yang luas dan tentram. Dan angker. Dan sepi.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan pemuda berkemeja hitam dengan kacamata hitam keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menggengam bunga mawar merah ditangan kanannya.

Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah pemakaman dan berhenti didepan makam yang bertuliskan nama seseorang.

 **Uchiha Karin.**

Tangan kekarnya mencabut kacamatanya dan menaruhnya dikantong kemejanya. Meletakkan bunga, dan mengucapkan doa.

"Sudah lama ya, Karin". Kata pemuda tersebut sambil mencabuti tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar yang ada di atas makam karin tersebut. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke masih saja belum keluar dari rumah sakit, Karin. Kepergianmu meninggalkan luka untuk kami." Netra hijau nya menerawang kearah pohon yang ada dibelakang makam Karin.

"Apa kau ingat Sakura Haruno?". Pemuda tersebut terdiam sejenak, "Dia sekarang menjadi dokter yang merawat Sasuke. Heh"

Pemuda itu menatap langit biru. Terdiam. Lalu menatap makam Karin sesaat sebelum berdiri dari makam tersebut. "Kuharap dia memaafkanmu. Agar kau tenang disana. Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa"

Pemuda itu mencium nisan bertuliskan nama Karin sejenak, dan meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut tanpa mengehui bahwa sejak tadi ada yang mendengar perkataannya dari balik pohon dibelakang makam Karin.

Itachi membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dia mendengar semuanya. Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu.

 ** _'Dia menjadi dokter pribadi Sasuke?'_**

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum tipis nya dan melangkah keluar dari balik pohon tersebut. Meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih.

"Kuharap Sasuke bisa mengubah kesalahan kita dimasa lalu, Karin"

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura memasuki ruang tidur khusus dokter. Dia mendapat tugas jaga malam ini. Yang berarti dia harus tidur ditempat ini. Demi Tuhan, kamar ini bencana! Lihat sarang laba-laba itu. Debu itu. Seprei ini. Bantal kusam ini.

"Akhh". Sakura menjambak keras poni terbelahnya frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini"

Dan disinilah Sakura berada. Diruangan prakteknya. Yah, ini masih lebih baik daripada kamar tidur dokter yang tak layak tadi. Setidaknya dia masih bisa tidur di sofa, iyakan?

"Huft, capek sekali hari ini"

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa berwarna pink tersebut. Tapi, dia tak bisa langsung tidur. Pikirannya terlempar keperistiwa hari ini. Tentang Deidara, Sasuke, Ino dan Tsunade. Mereka orang-orang yang baik, sebenarnya. Khususnya Tsunade. Sakura jadi ingin cepat untuk mengobrol dengan Tsunade besok.

Sakura tersenyum. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Berdiri, dia berjalan kearah pintu.

'Mungkin mencari udara segar bisa membantu mengusir kepenatan ini'

Sakura berjalan tak tentu arah didalam rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi tempatnya bekerja selama empat hari ini. Matanya menelusuri semua furnitur yang ada disini. Ada lukisan perempuan mengambil air -aquarius- di sebelah lorong prakteknya, lukisan singa yang mengaum -leo- disebelah kanan lorong dan lukisan-lukisan bintang yang lain.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke sayap kiri. Ruangan kamar jenis kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 ditelusurinya lambat-lambat. Hening. Semuanya diam. Sebelumnya, rumah sakit ini, khususnya dibagian ini ribut sekali jika pagi hari.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya kedepan hingga dia sampai pada pertigaan yang menghubungkan sayap kiri, sayap kanan, dan Rumah Sakit biasa. Iya, memang rumah sakit jiwa ini terhubung kearah rumah sakit biasa yang merawat orang sakit. Entah kenapa dibuat seperti ini. Rumah sakit jiwa ini terhubung dengan rumah sakit biasa dan panti asuhan! Sakura menggelengkan kepala melihat pengaturan yang ada ditempatnya bekerja ini.

Mengingat dia tidak mempunyai urusan untuk pergi kerumah sakit biasa khusus orang yang sakit, jadi dia membelokkan kakinya ke kiri. Sayap kiri. Gedung berisi kamar VVIP dan panti asuhan.

Sakura tidak ingin kepanti asuhan. Itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian hari ini, jadi dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruangan VVIP. Entahlah, Sakura hanya menerima satu pasien dari kamar VVIP. Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tidak angkat perduli. Masih banyak dokter handal lain. Banyak pasien, banyak dokter. Kita sebagai dokter tidak boleh memilih-milih pasien, kan?

Ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kelantai 2 ruangan VVIP, Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara tangisan disebuah ruangan bernomor 001. Sakura terbelalak. Ruangan Sasuke! Sebelumnya Sakura akan pergi saja, tapi tidak. Sasuke adalah pasiennya. Tanggung jawabnya. Sakura tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terluka lagi.

 **KRIEEET**.

Suara pintu terdengar, dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Sasuke berada diatas tempat tidur. Meringkuk seperti bayi, sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura lirih. Tak ada jawaban. Sakura semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang hanya kelihatan setengah.

"Hei. Sasuke?" Sakura menepuk punggung tegap Sasuke. Kasihan, Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke yang masih terbaring sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Karin". Sakura mendengar Sasuke berkata lirih, "maafkan aku". Sekali lagi, sakura merasakan hatinya tersayat oleh benda tajam tak kasat mata. Kenapa harus Karin?

Sasuke membuka matanya. Terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang berada disisinya. "Sakura?", Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Kenapa kau bisa masuk?". Sasuke menatap pintu kamarnya, lalu menatap Sakura.

"Aku mendengarmu menangis. Jadi aku masuk saja. Kalau kau terganggu, aku akan pergi". Sakura akan beranjak dari tempat tidur jika tangan Sasuke tak menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa berada disini, Sakura". Sasuke kembali memeluk guling yang sempat terjatuhdari tempat tidur sebelumnya.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang sudah duduk disofa depan jendela kamarnya, "kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah, Sakura?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menyilangkan kaki dan bersender kesofa berwarna hitam tersebut. "Aku ada jadwal jaga malam hari ini."

"Lalu? Kenapa tidak tidur?" Sasuke membuka percakapan. Lagi.

"Aku mau tidur. Jika ada tempat tidur yang layak", Sakura menatap jendela kamar Sasuke yang terbuka tapi dilapisi jerjak besi.

"Aku kira rumah sakit ini sanggup membuat sebuah ruangan khusus dokter". Sasuke menyeringai kepada Sakura. Dia sudah tahu 'ruangan khusus dokter' itu. Banyak dokter yang mengeluhkan persoalan yang sama. Dia hanya ingin menggoda Sakura. Itu saja.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Kau saja yang tidur diruangan yang bau, pengap, dan jorok seperti itu. Maaf saja, aku tidak sanggup". Sakura bergidik saat membayangkan akan tidur diruangan seperti itu.

Sasuke menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menatap Sakura, "Jika kau sepenjijik itu, tidur saja disini. Setidaknya, ruangan ini tidak bau, pengap, dan jorok seperti ruangan dokter, kan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke berbinar, "apa boleh?" Sungguh, Sakura berharap Sasuke memperbolehkannya. Bukan apa-apa dia sangat mengantuk sekarang. Tapi sifat sialannya ini membuatnya tidak bisa bebas memilih tempat untuk tidur. Dia harus tidur ditempat tidur. Tidak bisa disofa, ataupun dilantai. Termasuk tidak diruangan mengerikan itu.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban yang tidak terkira dari Sakura. Dia hanya bercanda, tapi apa boleh buat? Lihat matanya yang sembab itu, bahunya yang turun tanda dia kelelahan. Oh! dan jangan lupa sejak tadi gadis itu menguap. Sasuke tidak mungkin tega membiarkannya, kan?

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya dan berguling kearah kanan, menatap Sakura sejenak, dan menepukkan sisi kosong dibagian kanan kepada Sakura. Tanda dia setuju Sakura menginap dikamarnya malam ini.

Sakura yang melihat tanda itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura akan membalas kebaikan hati pasiennya itu kapan-kapan. Dia sangat mengantuk, sekarang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura datang dengan setengah berlari kearahnya, tangannya bergerak mengambil bantal dari bawah kepalanya dan menaruhnya disisi kanan, sebelumnya dia tidur dengan memonopoli bantal-bantal, tapi mungkin sekarang dia harus berbagi.

Sakura menelunsupkan kakinya kedalam selimut tebal Sasuke dan meletakkan kepalanya kearah bantal yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke untuknya tadi. Tanpa basa basi lagi, setelah menguap sekali dan mengucapkan selamat tidur singkat kepada Sasuke, Sakura jatuh kealam mimpi ditandai dengkuran halus di bibir tipisnya yang terbuka.

Sasuke masih setia tersenyum tipis sambil melihat Sakura disampingnya. Tangan kekarnya mengambil bantal guling yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka dan melempatkannya kelantai. Menghapus jaraknya dengan Sakura, tapi masih menyisakan sejengkal dari badan Sakura.

Netra hitamnya semakin berat dan semakin lama menutup. Tak lama Sasuke pun mulai melanjutkan tidur yang tadi sempat terputus sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Itachi meminum wine dari gelas bertangkai nya. Netra hitamnya memandang lantai dansa yang berada di bawah. Hingar bingar musik yang masuk ketelinganya tidak diperdulikannya.

Netranya yang sedari tadi menatap kebawah bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Dia sedang melihat gadisnya. Wanitanya. Sedang menggoyangkan tubuh langsingnya seduktif. Menggoda pria-pria yang haus seks untuk datang dan menyentuhnya.

Matanya memicing saat seorang pria tampak meremas bokong sintal wanitanya. Tidak! Dia tidak tahan lagi. Menaruh gelas berkaki itu diatas meja bar dengan sedikit kasar. Kakinya yang tertutupi sepatu coklat menuruni tangga berlikuk yang langsung terhubung kelantai dansa.

Dia harus menyeret wanita itu sekarang juga. Dia, kekasihnya. Inuzuka Hana. Wanita berambut coklat itu tersentak saat merasakan pinggang nya ditarik kesamping. Matanya langsung bertubrukan dengan mata hitam tajam Itachi.

"Apa-apaan tadi, huh?", Itachi menyeret Hana keluar menjauh dari lantai dansa yang penuh sesak oleh manusia biadab yang menempelkan tubuhnya satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada. Hanya bercanda, sayang". Hana mengelus tangan Itachi yang berada di perutnya lembut sambil menatap kearah lantai dansa, "Jarinya sudah kupatahkan. Tenang saja". Hana mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Itachi, "Aku milikmu, kan?", katanya sambil menyeringai.

Itachi menatap Hana sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecup sayang hidung mungil wanita itu. "Tentu saja", Itachi mencium bibir Hana dengan kasar. Masih terbawa emosi karna kejadian tadi.

Hana hanya membalas ciuman panas itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya kearah leher keras pemuda itu dan menariknya lebih dalam. Tangan Itachi perlahan turun kearah bokong padat gadis itu dan meremasnya kuat sambil memperdalam ciumannya.

Hana memekik senang saat Itachi mulai membelai pahanya sambil menaikkan ciuman kearah telinganya. Bagian sensitifnya. Hana melirik kesekitar dan mendapati pemuda yang meremas bokongnya sedang menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut. Hana tidak memerdulikannya dan terus menikmati sentuhan Itachi.

"Jangan disini, Itachi-kunh~ ahh~". Hana mendesah saat tangan nakal Itachi memasuki bagian bawah gaun ketatnya dan mengelus paha dalamnya sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Hana.

Itachi tidak memperdulikan apa-apa lagi. Saat ini, yang dia butuhkan hanya Hana. Celananya semakin menyempit saat tangan kanannya menyentuh daerah sensitif gadis itu didalam sana. "Kita pindah", katanya dengan suara berat.

Hana hanya pasrah saat Itachi menggendongnya kearah kamar khusus yang disiapkan oleh pemilik bar mewah ini. Itachi menaruhnya ketempat tidur dan menindihnya.

Hana hanya pasrah melihat Itachi yang tertutupi kabut nafsu. Dia pun begitu, rasanya ingin memiliki lelaki itu segera. Ingin Itachi berada didalamnya. Memasukinya.

Dan semua terjadi begitu singkat. Itachi membuka pakaiannya. Dia membuka pakaian pemuda itu. Itachi mendorong dalam dan kasar kejantanannya. Dia membalas dengan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Itachi menggoyangkan cepat pinggulnya. Dia mengaitkan kakinya kepinggang Itachi.

Itachi mencengkram kuat kepala tempat tidur yang sudah terhentak keras kedinding. Dia hampir sampai. Wanitanya sudah sampai beberapa kali tadi. Hana hanya menggigit bibirnya keras saat tersentak lebih keras kearah kepala tempat tidur, sesekali kepalanya terbentur keras yang dibalas dengan elusan sayang Itachi dikepalanya.

Hana meremas seprei saat Itachi menciumnya untuk menahan desahannya. Dia sampai. Itachi hampir membalikkan Hana tanda untuk memulai ronde berikutnya sebelum Hana memelas kecapaian. Itachi hanya tersenyum manis dan mengecup hidung Hana sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan dirinya dari tempat persatuan mereka.

Itachi menjatuhkan diri disebelah Hana yang dibalas dengan pelukan manja wanitanya. Itachi tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukannya tapi senyumnya sirna saat mengingat perkataan Gaara didepan makam Karin, sahabatnya.

"Hana", panggilnya lembut sambil mengelus sayang rambut coklat kehitaman wanitanya.

"Hmm?", Hana semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi manja. Meminta agar Itachi memeluknya juga.

"Apa kau ingat Haruno Sakura?", perkataan Itachi sukses membuat Hana melepaskan pelukannya pada Itachi dan menatap mata kelam Itachi.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura menatapnya kesal. Iya, memang ini salahnya. Salah Sasuke. Tadi, saat Sasuke bangun tidur dia segera menuju kekamar mandi untuk melaksanakan ritual yang selalu dikerjakan oleh orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi, terutama cowok sepertinya. Buang air kecil.

Tapi, Sasuke lupa bahwa Sakura nginap dikamarnya semalam. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan bertepatan dengan Sakura yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari shower dan akan mengambil handuk.

Dan semuanya terjadi. Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas. Lekuk tubuhnya, payudara sintal dan berisi nya, bokoknya yang bulat dan penuh, kulit putih kencangnya, daerah terintimnya yang mulus tidak ditumbuhi bulu. Semuanya!

Dan Sasuke mengutuk kemampuan mengingatnya seketika, karna bayangan itu tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya.

Tapi itu kan bukan salahnya sepenuhnya. "Siapa suruh kau tidak mengunci pintu". Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dibahu sambil mendengus kesal. Hei, siapa yang tidak kesal? Ini kan kamarnya, dan tidak ada orang yang tidak akan kesal jika dituding melakukan kesalahan didaerah teritorialnya.

Sakura mulai menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya terlipat didada. Dan membuang mukanya, "apa saja yang kau lihat tadi?".

"Semuanya"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat bola matanya hampir copot keluar karna melotot. Astaga! Pemuda bermulut sinis ini. Dasar gila. "Lupakan itu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi fantasi liarmu setiap malam".

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, "aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku punya penyakit sejak kecil yang membuatku mengingat setiap detail peristiwa yang terjadi dihidupku", mata Sasuke bertatapan dengan mata hijau Sakura dan seketika tersenyum sinis, "tenang saja. Payudara sekecil itu tidak akan membuatku terangsang"

Sasuke bohong, tentu saja. Dia bahkan mati-matian menyembunyikan ereksinya sendiri sekarang. Tuhan memang adil, dia membuat cowok selalu ereksi dipagi hari dan membuat kaum wanita lebih menggoda dipagi hari. Apa itu kebetulan? Tidak, Tuhan pasti sudah merencanakan pengaturan ini sejak saat di taman eden dulu.

Sakura semakin melototkan matanya dan pipinya menjadi semakin merah. Bukan, bukan karna malu. Ini lebih ke hasrat untuk mencekik seseorang. Bahkan untuk status pasien Sasuke, pemuda itu tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Huh. Biarin. Apa masalahmu, sudahlah aku pergi saja". Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai. Tingkah Sakura bukannya membuat Sasuke takut dan meminta maaf. Justru membuat Sasuke semakin gencar mengatainya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, rata".

Sakura membanting pintu saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya begitu dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan VVIP dan kembali keruangannya.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Panas sekali. Suhu dinegara Jepang ini semakin hari semakin panas, bahkan sekarang memasuki angka 36 derajat. Astaga!

Seorang wanita berperawakan keibuan mengetuk ruangan bernomor 001 VVIP tersebut dengan semangat sambil menggandeng perempuan manig bersurai coklat disebelahnya.

"Hana, apa benar ini ruangan Sasuke?", tanya wanita disebelahnya. Sebenarnya setelah malam panas mereka semalam, Itachi menyeret Hana kerumah keluarga Uchiha. Katanya Mikoto, ibunya, ingin mengunjungi Sasuke dan meminta ditemani oleh Hana.

Hana sebenarnya ingin menolak dengan alasan _after taste_ yang ditinggalkan Itachi semalam pada kewanitaannya masih terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, apa daya menolak wanita yang sudah melahirkan kekasihnya itu. Dari dulu, Mikoto sudah akrab dengan Hana mengingat keluarga Inuzuka adalah kolega bisnis keluarga Uchiha.

Jadi, disinilah Hana sekarang. Siap mengunjungi Sasuke, adik kekasihnya dan mantan suami sahabatnya.

Mikoto membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melihat Sasuke yang membaca buku menggunakan kacamata minusnya. Sasuke menayap kearah Mikoto dan tersenyum tipis melihat ibunya datang mengunjunginya. Dia merindukan ibunya, tentu saja.

Mikoto berjalan kearah Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat yabg dibalas dengan oelukan erat oleh Sasuke juga. Netra hitam Sasuke melihat Hana yang berjalan tertatih seperti menahan sesuatu kearahnya. Melihat gesture tubuh Hana, Sasuke tersadar sesuatu.

Menyeringai kejam, Sasuke menatap Hana, "Apakah kau habis melakukan kerja rodi semalam, Hana-nee?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat pipi Hana memerah malu dan menatap Mikoto yang menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Hana semalam menginap diapartemen Itachi karna kehujanan". Sasuke menatap bosan Ibunya yang sesang melangkahkan kaki kearah kulkas kecil kamarnya. Kenapa ibunya masih sepolos ini? Karna terlalu poloslah, ayahnya sering mengambil kesempatan dengan menyentuh ibunya sembarangan.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bosan san tidak membahas apa-apa lagi. Netra nya menatap Hana yang sedang duduk disofanya sedang memelototinya, memperingati untuk tak membahas apa-apa tentang dirinya lagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi, dan perawat berambut pirang memasuki kamar Sasuke. "Uchiha-san, sekarang jadwalnya kau konseling".

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "baiklah" dia menatap ibunya yang menatap Ino. "Bolehkah saya ikut juga? Saya ibunya".

Ino menatap Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Silahkan, nyonya".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Ino mengetuk pintu coklat dan membukanya perlahan. Sakura tersenyum manis melihat Sasuke masuk. Walaupun tadi pagi dia marah sekali pada Sasuke, dia harus profesional kan?

Senyum sakura pudar saat mendapati dua orang lagi duduk di sofa panjang yang memang dikhususkan untuk pasien. Tapi tunggu, siapa kedua orang ini? Otak Sakura masih bagus untuk mengingat pasiennya hanya Sasuke disini. "Ehm. Maaf". Sapanya kepada dua wanita ini.

Mikoto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar, "Wah, kau gadis yang sangat cantik, Haruno-san". Mikoto menangkupkan kedua tangannya kepipi Sakura gemas.

Sakura hanya diam mematung. Bukan karna remasan gemas wanita itu. Bukan karna tatapan jenaka Sasuke. Tapi lebih karna terkejut seseorang yang dikenalnya dimasa lalu ikut masuk keruangan ini. Inuzuka Hana. Nama itu terpatri keras di otaknya. Menyebarkan alarm bahaya dan sensor refleks untuk menjauh dari wanita itu.

Sakura berdehem dan menatap Sasuke, "Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan berita bagus. Aku sudah merekomendasikanmu agar terlepas dari rumah sakit ini. Kau bisa rawat jalan. Setidaknya kau sudah tidak agresif lagi dan dapat membahayakan dirimu. Jadi rumah sakit akan setuju dan menandatangani berkasnya"

"Benarkah? Sasuke bisa pulang? Kapan?", pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Sakura hanya dibalas senyum manis wanita tersebut.

"Antara lusa atau besok, kabarnya akan dikirim ke fax rumah anda secepatnya". Sopan. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak berteriak histeris saat ini. Mau apa Hana datang kesini? Da hubungan apa dia dengan Sasuke?

 _'Tidak. Aku sudah sembuh. Iya, Aku tidak ada urusan lagi dengan Karin ataupun dengan yang lain'_

Setelah sesi tanya-jawab seputar Sasuke-bisa-pulang dan teriakan kebahagian Mikoto karna putra nya akhirnya bisa pulang, mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi dari ruangan ini.

Sakura menatap kertas pemberitahuan kepulangan Sasuke kosong. Iya, begini lebih baik. Sasuke akan menjauh dari kehidupannya. Sasuke pergi. Artinya, dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan Karin, Hana, ataupun yang lain.

 _Iya, lebih baik._

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Hana memasuki ruangan besar yang diketahuinya sebagai ruangan kerja pribadi kekasihnya dari saat sekolah menengah atas, Uchiha Itachi.

Hana berjalan mondar-mandir diruangan kosong Itachi sambil sesekali melihat jam dan pintu. Cemas, itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Saat bertemu Sakura tadi, hatinya mulai cemas. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

Pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan Itachi dengan jas hitamnya masuk dengan sekretaris pribadi yang setia membuka kancing kemejanya sehingga menunjukkan belahan payudaranya dibalik kemeja putih ketat itu.

Hana akan dengan senang hati menjambak rambutnya dan memulai pertengkaran kalau dia tidak ingat apa yang akan dibicarakannya. Matanya menatap Itachi dan memberi tanda bahwa dia ingin berbicara berdua.

Itachi mengibaskan tangannya keatas, menyuruh sekretarisnya pergi yang dibalas dengan delikan tidak suka sang sekretaris seksi kepada Hana yang dibalas dengan pelukan mesra dan manja dipinggang kekar Itachi.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Itachi memulai pembicaraannya, "Ada apa, sayang?", Itachi menyelipkan anak rambut Hana di belakang telinga Hana. Kebiasaannya saat bersama wanitanya itu.

"Aku bertemu Haruno Sakura", perkataan Hana sukses membuat Itachi membelalakkan matanya dan menurunkan tangannya dari telinga Hana.

"A-apa ?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _to be continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Author's note:**

Apa ada yang mulai tahu apa hubungan Sakura dan karin? NGAHAHAHA..

oh ya, chap lalu yang tanda miring2 itu sebenarnya mau diedit, tapi kelewatan, namanya juga manusia..

Oh iya, untuk semua yg ngereview, fav, follow, makasih banyak ya, astagaa. Karna aku buat cerita pake tab dan bukan laptop jadi nama kalian gabisa aku sebutin satu2 tapi tetap aku baca kok.

Aku gak bisa bikin yang terlalu vulgar, bukan karna hanya melanggar peraturan ffn, tapi karna kokoro gak bisa dek.

Terakhir, review minna~~


	4. IV

**Am I Crazy?**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.**

 **Multi Chapter.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

Itachi menatap karpet hitam yang ada dikakinya. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Hana tadi. Tentang Sakura. Bagaimana reaksinya.

Itachi merebahkan dirinya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Masih terlintas di benaknya bagaimana kondisi gadis itu saat kurang lebih 10 tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana dirinya dan teman-temannya masih melewati masa-masa remaja yang penuh kenakalan. Penuh tawa. Penuh kenaifan. Penuh ambisi untuk mengecap bagaimana rasanya menjadi penguasa.

 _ **Flashback On**_ _._

10 tahun yang lalu.

Konoha High School. Sekolah megah berkualitas tinggi berselimutkan kemunafikan. Orang-orang diluar sana sangat penuh ambisi ingin memasukkan anak-anaknya kesekolah yang bergengsi ini. Bahkan yang hanya lewat saja tahu bahwa sekolah ini diliputi harta dan tahta.

Sakura, satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang lulus disekolah ini merasa menyesal masuk ke sekolah yang dulu dibanggakannya. Jalur beasiswa. Tanpa uang. Tanpa sogokan. Tanpa kepalsuan.

Dari dulu dia memang hidup mandiri di sebuah flat kecil dipinggir kota yang jaraknya agak jauh dari sekolah yang dia tempati ini.

"Hey, gadis culun beasiswa"

Kepala merah mudanya menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar panggilan itu. Seketika matanya menunduk kelantai menghindari tatapan yang paling dibencinya.

Kingdom. Perkumpulan anak-anak kelas atas disekolah ini. Tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke _geng_ ini. Perlu banyak cara yang dikorbankan untuk masuk kedalamnya. Mulai dari jadi budak, memberikan uang secara percuma, tampil keren dan mewah, bahkan ada yang sampai rela melepas keperawanannya.

Gila.

Perkumpulan ini adalah para penguasa yang akan membuat orang menundukkan kepalanya ketika mereka lewat.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kesini. Sekarang." Jari telunjuk tegas pemuda itu mengayun didepan dadanya. Melihat itu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedepan.

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya saat jarak antara dirinya dan mereka hanya lima langkah. Sakura merasakan kepalanya diangkat secara paksa dengan telunjuk kekar yang tadi menyuruhnya mendekat. Netra hijau beningnya berhadapan dengan netra hijau pekat milik seorang pemuda berambut merah. Rei Gaara.

"Dasar jalang. Berlutut, dong",Bahunya ditekan paksa oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut kecoklatan. Inuzuka Hana.

Sakura merasakan lututnya perih karna disuruh berlutut dihadapan orang-orang yang sekarang sedang menertawakannya ini. Matanya menatap sekeliling yang tak berani untuk mengungkapkan suara. Tidak ada satupun. Bahkan ketua osis yang terkenal tegas hanya memandangnya dingin. Uchiha Itachi.

Apa salahnya? Dia merasa tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa mereka memperlakukannya seperti ini? Hal seperti ini sudah berlangsung dari saat penerimaan murid baru. Sekarang dia sudah kelas 3, apa tidak bisakah mereka melepaskannya barang sedikit saja?

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ya?" Suara jernih seorang perempuan berambut pirang sepunggung yang sedang memegang dagunya bergema dilorong sekokah yang sepi tanpa suara itu. Shion.

"Jangan dilakukan sekarang. Nanti saja". Timpal seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tua disampingnya. Tayuya.

"Cih. Aku tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan, teman-teman". Suara riang lelaki berambut cepak oranye merasuki pendengaran Sakura. Pein.

Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya takut sampai seseorang menjambak rambutnya dan mendongakkannya keatas hingga melihat siapa pelaku penjambakannya. Uchiha Itachi menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Kau tunggu saja nanti"

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Tangannya meraih handphone hitam terbarunya dan memencet nomor yang sangat dihapalnya luar kepala.

Inuzuka Hana.

Tak butuh waktu lama saat nada hubung panggilannya berganti kesuara serak Hana. Itachi tersenyum tipis. Gadisnya baru bangun tidur tenyata.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu".

Hana menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Tentang apa?"

Itachi menghembuskan napas berat sekali lagi, "Sakura".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura berjalan kearah kamar Sasuke saat mendengar ada suara teriakan samar dan rintihan kesakitan didalam kamar VVIP bernomor 001 tersebut. _Deja vu_. Sakura merasakan _deja vu_. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Sakura membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Sasuke sedang meremas bantal guling nya dan berteriak pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dan keringat membasahi dahinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kedepan Sasuke dan menyisir ranbut basah Sasuke dengan jarinya. Matanya menatap kelopak mata yang tertutup tersebut khawatir. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke adalah pasiennya.

"Sasuke", Sakura menggoyangkan pelan bahu Sasuke. "Hei ada apa?".

Sasuke tetap menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat didengar Sakura. Perempuan itu masih ada disana mengelus kepala Sasuke sampai jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya saat dirasanya pemuda itu mulai tenang setelah dirinya mengelus kepalanya tadi. Tadi, rencananya Sakura akan menginap disini karna hari

ini masih ada tugas jaga malam yang akan dilalui Sakura, tapi melihat kondisi Sasuke, sepertinya dia harus membatalkan niatnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan ini sebelum tangan kekar Sasuke menangkap tangan mungilnya dan menyeretnya hingga Sakura terjatuh didadanya.

 **DEG**.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya mulai meronta ketakutan. Sakura merasakan tangannya mulai berkeringat. Dia tidak bisa lepas! Astaga.

 **BRUK**.

Sasuke terbangun saat mendengar suara hantaman keras tersebut. Matanya melihat Sakura yang terduduk dilantai sambil menangis.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Astaga, bagaimana kau bisa ada disana?". Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kedepan yang ditepis kasar oleh Sakura.

Gadis itu menaruh tangannya didada. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. "Ke-kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya heran. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Sakura?".

Masih dengan tubuh yang gemetaran dan air mata yang berlinang, Sakura melipat kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lututnya. Samar, Sasuke mendengarkan Sakura berbisik sesuatu, "satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

Sasuke tetap menatap Sakura penasaran, "...sembilan, sepuluh". Sakura membuka matanya. Dia yang tampak lebih tenang daripada tadi membuat Sasuke tenang.

"Aku melihatmu bermimpi dan mengigau jadi aku masuk. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sasuke, "Tidak ada. Hanya mimpi biasa"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti, "Tentang apa?"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa dia berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup matanya. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke ingin kembali tidur, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Mikoto memasuki lorong khusus ruangan VVIP dengan wajah gembira. Hari ini anaknya akan pulang. Anaknya sudah sembuh. Dan sebagai ibu, dia harus senang kan?

Mikoto melihat Sasuke yang duduk disofa sambil menopang dagunya. Netra hitam Sasuke menatap Mikoto bosan.

"Lama sekali"

"Maaf. Jalanan macet, tahu," belanya, Mikoto berjalan kearah Sasuke sambil merenggakan tangannya.

Sasuke mendengus melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, biar bagaimanapun dia Ibunya. Dan Sasuke masih mempunyai akal untuk tidak membuat orang yang melahirkannya kecewa, jadi dia berjalan kearah Mikoto dan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Aku rindu pelukanmu, Sasu-nyan", Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sesaat untuk memelototi ibunya sebelum memeluk Mikoto lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, atau Aku marah", Mikoto terkekeh mendengar rajukan anak bungsunya sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Ayo. Semuanya menunggu mu dirumah"

Sasuke menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama setahun belakangan ini. Dia dan ibunya sudah hampir sampai ke parkiran ketika seseorang memanggil mereka dari belakang.

Sakura. Itu Sakura. Mau apa dia mengejar Sasuke?

Sakura tampak berlari sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya sambil tetap mengenakan jas dokternya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau melupakan ini, Sasuke", Sakura membawa jaket biru denim ditangannya yang terangkat tinggi, "Tadi ada di nakas kamarmu"

Lama mereka bertatapan, Sasuke akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya mengambil jaket dari tangan Sakura pelan. Menciptakan sensasi aneh ketika tangan kekar Sasuke bersentuhan dengan jari kecil Sakura.

"Terimakasih", setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang sudah siap menunggunya daritadi sedangkan Mikoto memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada Sakura sambil melambaikkan tangannya.

"Daah", Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai balasan dari perilaku ibu Sasuke yang sangat manis terhadapnya.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

 _Sabaku's Kingdom, 09.36 a.m_

Gaara membalikkan buku yang ada ditangannya. Dia membolak-balikkan buku bersampul coklat yang terdapat tulisan 'buku tahunan' itu, sejak Hana, sahabat semasa sekolahnya dulu memberitahukan satu hal yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu ada disini. Di Jepang.

Netra hijaunya menatap foto profil seorang wanita berambut pink dengan kacamata bulat tebalnya. Sangat culun sekali. Gaara menyenderkan bahunya kebelakang sambil melihat keatas ubin ruang kerjanya.

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat kearah taman. Gaara. Sakura tersenyum manis melihat pemuda itu sedang memetik gitar nya sambil bernyanyi.

Netra hijau pemuda itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap gadis berambut pirang sepinggang yang ada dibawah pohon. Shion. Gadis itu masih saja tetap asik menggambar sesuatu di kertas sketsanya tanpa manyadari seseorang didepannya menyanyikan lagu untuknya.

"Dasar penguntit."

Sakura tergelak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berdiri ditempatnya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan seketika menahan napas saat melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangngnya.

Itachi dan Hana.

 _Mampus aku_ , pikirnya.

"Wah..wah..wah lihat siapa ini? Sakura haruno", cibir Hana. Hana mendekati Sakura dan melihat kearah taman.

"Menikmati waktu menguntitmu, nona?". Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat Itachi dan Hana yang sedang berpandangan sejenak.

Itachi mendekati Sakura yang sudah terpojok didinding. "Kau tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara jika mengetahui kau lancang sekali hari ini?". Itachi semakin melangkahkan kakinya, "hari ini kau selamat. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun".

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi dan Hana pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Terakhir kalinya, Sakura melihat Itachi sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah taman yang disambut oleh Gaara.

"Kulihat si culun itu sedang menguntitmu tadi, Gaara", Hana mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shion dan merebut lukisan yang berada ditangan Shion.

Sementara Gaara, tetap memainkan gitarnya tenang. "Terus?".

Itachi yang berada disebelahnya memutar kunci gitar Gaara. "Kau tidak senang? Ada yang menyukaimu, loh".

Gaara mendelik tak suka. "Biarkan saja. Dia pengganggu".

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

Gaara mengedipkan kedua matanya yang mengembalikan kesadarannya ke dunia sekarang. Sakura Haruno. Si culun itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengannya. Dia manis -terlepas dari kaca mata bututnya- , pintar, ramah, mempunyai senyum lebar yang membuat siapapun selalu ingin berteman dengannya.

Tetapi mungkin dia sedang tidak beruntung saja, saat para kumpulan anak penuh hormon dan baru mengecap arti nakal melihatnya saat mos.

Berkaca mata, kemeja kedodoran, rok dibawah lutut, rambut yang selalu dikepang. Sungguh ciri-ciri siswi yang mengumpankn dirinya untuj dikerjai. Dan karna itu mereka, kingdom, sedang ingin mencari mangsa, memutuskan Sakura adalah anak yang siap dikerjai.

Dan hebatnya lagi, setelah gencarnya mereka mengerjai Sakura. Mereka menemukan fakta, bahwa Sakura tampaknya menyukai Gaara. Gaara, si anak wakil presiden yang masuk ke dalam kelompok pembullynya.

Hal itu membuat Hana, selaku wanita yang selalu mengerjai Sakura senang. Hana selalu memancing Sakura dengan Gaara.

Dan bagaikan ikan yang tertipu cacing di kail. _Boom_ , begitu pula lah hidup Sakura semakin suram di sekolah dulu.

Gaara menatap foto profil Sakura yang ada di buku tahunan dipangkuannya sambil menghela napas. Kingdom bubar tak lama setelah berita menggemparkan setelah prom sekolah tersebar. Berita yang sangat disesali setiap anggota Kingdom.

Berita yang sangat amat teramat pasti menghancurkan gadis pink polos itu. Semua anggota Kingdom bagaikan disambar petir. Menyesal.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura menghela napas nya kasar. Matanya melirik layar smartphone nya bosan. Video prom sekolahnya dulu yang tampak megah masih tersimpan di memori smartphone nya. Dan memori otaknya.

Sakura menyeringai sinis saat seseorang di video tersebut mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi pemenang dalam setiap bagian nominasi. Uchiha Itachi dan Inuzuka Hana, terpilih menjadi Raja dan Ratu. Shion terpilih atas nominasi gaun terbaik. Karin terpilih atas kakak kelas tercantik. Tayuya terpilih menjadi nona paling seksi. Dan Gaara terpilih menjadi Tuan baik hati.

Sakura mendenguskan napasnya keras. Mungkin dulu saat Gaara terpilih menyandang gelar itu, Sakura akan berteriak senang dan mengintip malu-malu menggangumi betapa tampannya dia. Sekarang? Melihat wajahnya saja membuatnya memutarkan bola mata indahnya.

Bukan hanya melihat wajah Gaara saja. Wajah seluruh geng Kingdom yang selalu pongah membuat nya muak. Apalagi melihat wajah Inuzuka Hana dua minggu lalu. Sakura tidak tahu menahu kenapa Hana mengenal Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi dia ingat, kekasih Hana, Itachi memiliki marga yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Sakura sekali lagi mengangkat bahu dan memutarkan bola matanya. Dia sungguh bosan berhubungan dengan orang sombong yang sok semacam mereka. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mungkin satu keluarga dengan Sasuke entah kenapa membuatnya kecewa.

Sasuke adalah pasiennya. Sakura yang membuat keadaan Sasuke membaik. Kenyataan bahwa selama ini Sakura menolong seseorang yang mungkin dekat dengan salah satu anggota geng Kingdom membuatnya ingin mengulangi waktu sehingga dia tidak perlu membantu Sasuke.

"Cih, dasar"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka pelan, dan matanya melihat gadis -tidak bisa disebut gadis sebenarnya- mendatangi ruangannya, Ino.

"Hai Sakura. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Ino mengambil tempat didepan Sakura.

"Jika duduk disini hampir 1 jam hanya untuk memegang handphone masuk dalam kategori sibuk, ya aku sibuk". Mata Sakura yang bosan menangkap senyum jenaka milik Ino.

"Kalau begitu..." ,Ino mengambil tangan Sakura dan sedikit menyeretnya. "Ayo ikut aku".

Sakura menarik tangannya sehingga langkah mereka berdua terhenti, "mau kemana?".

Sejenak mata Ino berkilat kejam. Membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit takut, "belanja".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berat. Di dunia ini, ada 2 tipe wanita yang bertolak belakang. Yang pertama, yang tidak menyukai hal-hal berbau kewanitaan contohnya belanja. Kedua, yang sangat memprioritaskan uangnya hanya untuk belanja.

Sudah pasti Ino termasuk tipe yang kedua. Sakura menyukai waktu berbelanja tapi dia tidak pernah ingin seperti wanita-wanita pongah yang menyukai menghabiskan uang demi membeli baju mahal hanya demi fashionable.

Untungnya mall ini sedang sepi, sehingga dia tidak perlu dianggap aneh karna hanya mengenakan kemeja marun bertangan panjang ketat yang terasa menge-pas-kan lekuk tubuhnya beserta rok pinsil coklat tua 5 cm diatas lutut, menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus tanpa ditumbuhi satu helai bulu pun dan juga tak malu-malu menampilkan bokong sintal dan bulatnya kepada dunia. Rambut pink yang selalu disanggul rapi miliknya dibiarkannya tergerai rapi sepunggungnya. Rambut pink bergelombang dari setengah sampai ujung bawah karna sering disanggul keatas itu membuat perempuan yang sudah berumur 26 tahun itu tampak menggiurkan di mata para lelaki yang melihatnya.

Sakura masuk ke sebuah toko roti, memesan satu croisant dan sebuah moca latte dan duduk disamping kaca besar yang menghubungkan jalanan yang berada di luar mall.

"Hei Sakura". Suara datar dan dingin membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Menyadari bahwa Sasuke melihatnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung duduk si kursi didepannya sangat membuat Sakura terperangah sesaat

Tanpa jawaban Sakura masih memandang Sasuke aneh, melihat itu Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "kupikir kau sendirian, jadi aku duduk disini. Kuharap tidak apa-apa".

Sakura sekali lagi tak menjawab apapun dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sasuke ke arah jalanan yang membuat alis Sasuke mengernyit tak suka sekilas.

Lama mereka terdiam. Pergerakan yang dilakukan mereka juga hampir tak ada. Sasuke hanya sekali meneguk kopi pahit yabg ada dicangkir putihnya sementara Sakura sesekali memotong croissant nya dan memakannya. Sekali lagi, tanpa kata.

Sasuke menaruh cangkir putihnya agak keras yang membuat Sakura meliriknya, dan ternyata Sasuke pun sedang menatapnya tajam. "Aku menginginkan kau datang ke acara pesta penyambutanku sabtu depan".

Sakura memakan croissant nya sedikit lalu menatap Sasuke, "untuk apa aku ikut?"

"Karna aku menginginkanmu datang", suara dalam Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "aku tidak bisa datang".

"Kalau kau mengenalku lama, kau akan tahu kalau aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sakura.", kata Sasuke dingin sambil menatap Sakura tajam. Nama Sakura yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke membuat getaran tak diketahui menjalar di betis Sakura menaiki pangkal pahanya. Membuat Sakura akan langsung bertekuk lutut jika Sakura normal.

Tapi tentu saja, Sakura tak normal. Karna kalimat yang terucap dimulutnya membuat Sasuke mendelikkan matanya tak suka.

Sakura menyeringai sinis. "Kalau kau mengenalku lama, kau akan tahu kalau aku bilang tidak berarti tidak". Sakura menegakkan badannya dan sedikit maju menantang Sasuke, "aku merubah kalimatku. Aku bukannya 'tidak bisa' datang, tetapi aku memang 'tidak akan' datang.

Sasuke hampir membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Sakura jika Ino tidak memanggil nama Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke dari luar cafe. Sasuke mendecih kesal, tak suka ada yang melerai ucapannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mengambil tas sandangnya dan dua buah paper bag kecil berlambang huruf L dan V sambil menyeringai senang melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke".

Sakura hendak melangkah pergi jika tangan Sasuke tidak menyentuh perut datarnya. Sakura tersentak mundur sambil menatap Sasuke benci. Sasuke tidak tahu, dia hanya tidak sengaja menyentuh Sakura dan reaksi yang dibuat Sakura tampak berlebihan dimatanya.

Oh ayolah, dia hanya menahan Sakura pergi. Tetapi Sakura bertingkah seperti dia ingin membunuhnya. Apa yang aneh disini?

"Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Sakura."

Sakura hanya menatapnya sambil berlalu cepat menuju pintu cafe. Netra hitam Sasuke masih melihat punggung Sakura pergi bersama Ino dan akhirnya hilang ketika mereka berputar menuju ekskalator.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia mengundang Sakura untuk datang bersamanya. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat marah ketika Sakura menolaknya? Dan juga keterkejutan Sakura saat tangan kekarnya menyentuh perut ramping Sakura?

Sasuke melihat tangannya bingung. Dia terus melihat tangannya sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Anda Uchiha Sasuke? Saya adalah Yakamato Taichi. Pemilik perusahaan Kerai".

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Oh, silahkan duduk".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Dia masih tidak menyangka perbuatan impulsif Sasuke tadi siang. Kenapa dia harus terkejut seperti itu? Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke mengenainya nanti?.

Sakura mendecih karna tak fokus mengendarai mobil. Sekarang dia sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumahnya dari rumah sakit. Rumahnya dan rumah sakit membutuhkan waktu setengah jam dijalan raya jika lenggang. Tangannya mencoba untuk fokus dan tidak memikirkan hal sentuhan-sentuhan tadi pagi yang membuat otaknya terasa ingin pecah sekarang juga.

Dia memang tidak suka disentuh. Apalagi semenjak kejadian itu. Matanya berlinang memikirkan kejadian yang merenggut cahaya hidupnya. Tangannya menepikan mobil Audi nya kepinggir jalan. Setelah mobil itu berhenti, dia menangis keras didalam mobil saat teringat peristiwa 10 tahun lampau yang terbuka karna sentuhan kecil Sasuke tadi.

"Sialan", bisiknya parau.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu besar berwarna hitam kamarnya. Dengan sempoyongan dia membuka sepatu nya kasar, mencampakkannya sembarangan, dan tanpa berniat membuka sepotong baju apapun, Sasuke mencampakkan badannya ke tempat tidur.

Sasuke mengutuk Naruto berkali-kali dihatinya. Sahabat bulenya sejak SMA itu memang menyebalkan. Sasuke tahu, datang ke 'acara' Naruto memang salah dan dosa besar. Naruto mengatasnamakan 'reuni' dan 'selamatan' untuk Sasuke. Heh, apanya reuni dan selamatan jika ujung-ujungnya hanya minum-minum.

2 minggu yang lalu Sasuke bebas dari rumah sakit kejiwaan, dan sepertinya Sasuke ingin kembali saja lagi kesana. Memeluk bantal guling beludru kesayangannya.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah dan menutup matanya hendak tidur sebelum pintu kamarnya didobrak dengan kasar. Mata Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah pintu, mengetahui siapa yang masuk dia mendecih sekilas, lalu menekan wajahnya ke bantal. Berharap 'manusia' yang masuk ke kamarnya ini menyadari dia tidur dan keluar sendirinya.

"Sasuke baka." ,Sayangnya si pengganggu ini adalah tipe manusia yang tidak peduli. Tidak peduli bahkan orang yang diajaknya ngomong tidak membalasnya sekalipun.

Itachi, manusia pengganggu tidur malam -ralat- larut malam Sasuke ini mulai menjalankan aksinya. Tangannya mulai menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke histeris. Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan sekilas keningnya, tampak tak suka.

"SASUKEEEEE. BANGUUUN", Itachi meneriakkan kalimat tersebut tepat di telinga Sasuke. Bayangkan saja, TEPAT di telinga Sasuke.

"Cih", Sasuke hanya mendecih dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah Itachi. Tatapan matanya yang tak bersahabat cukup menjawab bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Tapi sekali lagi, Itachi termasuk orang yang tidak peduli.

"Kau mabuk", kata Itachi setelah melihat pipi Sasuke yang memerah dan mata sayu Sasuke.

"Dan kau gila", balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai sadis kepada Itachi yang mungkin cukup menohok hati pria berambut panjang didepannya.

Yah dia memang mabuk. Tapi dia masih mempunyai akal untuk membalas 'mahluk' didepannya ini dengan hinaan. Hei, orang gila manapun akan setuju untuk menghina mahluk yang ternyata dan sayangnya kakak nya ini.

Itachi mencibir Sasuke sekilas sebelum menepuk keras pipi adiknya membuat pria yang ditepuk olehnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Bangun".

Sasuke mengelus pipinya kasar dan bangun dengan ogah-ogahan sambil tetap menatap Itachi tajam. "Apa maumu?".

Itachi tersenyum menang melihat bekas jari akibat tamparan keras yang ada dipipi Sasuke. "Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan daftar orang yang akan kau undang?".

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak karna merasa pusing. Astaga, apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya ini? Dia sedang mabuk, oke? Dan orang mabuk tidak bisa dipegang kata-katanya. Dan Sasuke cukup mabuk untuk diganggu dan dibangunkan hanya untuk kalimat 'sudah mempersiapkan tamu undangan'. Hell no, orang-orang diluar sana mengantri untuk bisa mendapatkan undangan pesta Sasuke. Kenapa pula Sasuke harus mempersiapkan undangannya?.

"Tidak tahu." Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya pelan sambil menatap Itachi sejenak setelah itu dia menggunakan tangan kanannya menutup matanya. Seperti biasa saat dia memang benar-benar ingin tidur.

Itachi yang menatap Sasuke lelah memutarkan bola matanya. "Baiklah. Besok kita bicarakan lagi dengan papa dan mama. Sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu Sasuke. Wangimu mengerikan", kata Itachi sambil berlalu yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman rendah Sasuke.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Hana membalikkan tubuhnya saat Itachi masuk kedapur untuk mengambil minum. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Hana penasaran.

Itachi melirik sekilas dan tersenyum tipis pada wanita disebelahnya. Tangannya mengambil gelas dari lemari yang berada diatas kepalanya dan menekan tombol biru di dispenser yang langsung mengalirkan air ke gelasnya.

"Tidak ada". Jawab itachi singkat sambil meminum air dingin dari cangkirnya.

Hana menaikkan alisnya bingung mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya. "Maksudnya? Dia belum mengundang siapa-siapa?".

Itachi tampak menghela napas lelah, "Aku tak tahu, sayang. Sasuke mabuk berat dan sepertinya dia tidak ingin membahasnya malam ini". Itachi melingkarkan sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Hana agar mendekat kearahnya, "tunggu saja besok".

Hana menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tangan Itachi semakin menariknya mendekat kerahnya sehingga Hana berada di bawah pelukan sayang Itachi. "Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Hana mendongakkan kepalanya menatap itachi.

Itachi yang mendengar kalimat Hana sontak menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tipis yang menggoda. Membuat Hana tersenyum malu dan memukul bahu Itachi pelan.

"Aku mau pulang" ,rajuknya.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus dari kata pulang", Itachi menyeringai kearah Hana yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan Hana. Kekasihnya ini manja sekali.

"Tapi aku _cape._ Mau pulang, Itachi. Mau pulang" rajuknya.

Itachi membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik ditelinga Hana, "bagaimana jika kau menginap disini dan melakukan hal-yang-lebih-bagus-daripada-pulang denganku semalaman". Jawaban Itachi membuat pipi Hana memerah malu.

"Tidak. Astaga, kamar Mikoto baa-chan dan fugaku-jii ada disamping kamarmu. Kau tidak mau mereka mendengarnya dan menghapusmu dari daftar keluarga, kan?" , Hana menatap mata Itachi yang semakin redup.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Itachi mengangkat Hana dipundaknya seperti karung beras, menandaskan minumannya dan membanting keras gelas kaca itu ke meja dapur dan sedikit memukul bokong sintal kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan bersuara", titahnya yang membuat Hana cekikikan malu.

Mereka berdua menaiki tangga berbentuk spiral yang menghubungkan lantai satu ke lantai dua sementara seseorang menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah mereka.

"Dasar remaja". Fugaku, yang daritadi ternyata berada di ruang televisi yang ada di depan tangga menyeringai melihat anaknya menggendong kekasihnya menuju lantaj dua dan menghilang ke belokan menuju kamar Itachi.

Fugaku memakluminya tentu saja, dia dan Mikoto sudah melakukan hal seperti itu sejak masih pacaran. Di zaman yang bebas ini. Dia tak pernah melarang anak mereka untuk hal-hal yang berbau seksualitas karna itu menyangkut hal pribadi. Dia hanya melarang untuk menjauhi Narkoba dan obat herbal lain yang setara.

Netra hitamnya menatap Mikoto yang sudah jatuh tertidur karna mabuk ditangannya. Iya, tadi rencananya, mereka berdua -fugaku dan mikoto- berbicara, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan berdua setiap malam di ruang televisi. Tetapi malam ini, Fugaku menyertakan sebotol anggur asli yang tentu saja beralkohol tinggi menjadi minuman pengganti teh untuk keduanya, yang menyebabkan Mikoto mabuk berat dan terjatuh tidur dibawah lengan Fugaku.

Sementara Istrinya tertidur, Fugaku masih asik meminum anggurnya saat mendengar anak sulungnya, Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Sasuke menggoda kekasihnya di dapur.

Mata tajam Fugaku mengarah kearah wanita yang bergerak pelan di dadanya. Istrinya, Mikoto sangat polos. Dan Fugaku mensyukuri hal itu sebenarnya. Menyeringai pelan dia membungkukkan kepalanya mengecup pundak istrinya yang membuat Mikoto terbangun tiba-tiba.

Tangan Mikoto merapikan rambutnya yang beracakan karna dielus oleh Fugaku dari tadi sambil menatap suaminya sayu. "Eemmh... ayo tidur", katanya sambil menggoyangkan pelan piyama Fugaku.

Fugaku hanya menatap Mikoto dengan sayu, pertanda dia mulai mabuk. "Tidur?", tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan wanita yang sudah melahirkan kedua anaknya tersebut.

Tatapan matanya jatuh kearah gaun tidur istrinya yang sedikit melorot melwati bahunya, menampilkan bagian atas payudaranya yang mengintip malu-malu melalui gaun tidur nya.

Fugaku menyeringai senang dan mendekati istrinya yang masih sibuk mengusap pelan matanya, tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin serigala didepannya bisa memutuskan harapan tidurnya untuk hari ini.

Tangan Fugaku menarik Mikoto ke pelukannya dan mengecup sayang jidat Mikoto sejenak lalu mengarahkan tatapannya kearah pipi Mikoto yang memerah malu.

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus dari kata tidur", ucapnya meniru perkataan Itachi.

Mikoto yang mendengarnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Fugaku setengah hati. "Apa?" Suara seraknya memberi tanda bahwa dia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi sayangnya Fugaku sepertinya tidak akan melepaskannya malam ini.

Fugaku menaruh gelas berkakinya diatas meja dan meletakkan tangannya di bawah lipatan kaki Mikoto dan dibawah pundaknya. Mengangkatnya ringan dan melangkah menuju tangga spiral rumahnya.

Mikoto yang berpikir Fugaku akan membawanya tidur semakin mendekap Fugaku manja. Tangannya menarik leher Fugaku sehingga badannya semakin meringkuk kedalama dada Fugaku. Mencari kehangatan.

Fugaku yang melihat itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menyeringai sadis.

Oh, sunggu disayangkan. Pikiran polos Mikoto berbanding lurus dengan pikiran Fugaku, tentu saja.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sasuke membuka matanya malas. Netra hitamnya melirik kearah jam weker yang dari tadi bunyi, mencoba menariknya dari alam mimpi. Tangannya meraih jam weker tersebut dan menekan tombol yang berada diatasnya, mencoba mematikan jam itu.

Mimpi itu lagi, pikirnya bosan.

Sasuke mengucek matanya pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Biasanya, dulu jika dia bermimpi itu, dia akan bangun dengan mata sembab karna tangisannya semalaman. Tapi sekarang? Dia menyentuh pipinya. Tidak ada tangisan lagi. Tidak ada mata sembab lagi. Sasuke juga tak mengerti.

Mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Dia melangkah kearah kamar mandi kamarnya yang terhubung melalui pintu berwarna putih bercorak hitam yang ada disamping sofa putih dikamarnya.

Putih-hitam. Warna yang mendominasi kamarnya memang hanya dua warna itu. Sasuke menyukai warna itu tentu saja. Walaupun keduanya saling bertolak belakang, tapi ketika disatukan akan menampilkan suasana yang elegan menurut Sasuke.

Tangannya membuka bajunya satu persatu dan melemparkan bajunya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang berada disamping jendela satu arah kamar mandinya.

Setelah 30 menit membersihkan diri, Sasuke mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung di sebelah shower dan memakainya keluar kamar mandi. Tangannya masih asik mengusap rambutnya, berusaha mengeringkan air yang masih menetes.

Ketika selesai bersiap. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang bingung pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya dan kamar kakaknya yang berada tepat disebelah kanan kamarnya.

"Mereka belum bangun?", Sasuke menggerakkan bahunya tak peduli, lalu berjalan kearah tangga spiral dan berjalan kearah meja makan yang berada di dapur rumahnya.

Keningnya semakin berkerut melihat botol anggur yang berserakan di ruang televisi dan tidak adanya sosok ibunya yang biasanya selalu memasak sebelum dia bangun. Matanya menatap Amazure, kepala pembantu dirumahnya yang menyuruh pembantu muda meletakkan ikan dan sayur untuk ditata di atas meja makan.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas saat mereka menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke datang. Tangannya menggeser bangku dan duduk disitu. Saat Sasuke hendak membuka piring yang diletakkan telungkup didepannya. Ibunya datang setengah berlari pelan kearahnya.

"Sudah bangun?". Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan dan matanya memperhatikan kaki sang Ibu yang sedikit... tertatih?

Matanya melirik ayahnya yang duduk dibangku ujung dengan menaikkan alisnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman tipis ayahnya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Malam yang menyenangkan ya, pa", Sapanya.

Fugaku hanya mengembangkan senyumnya saat menyadari apa yang akan dibahas Sasuke. Sementara Mikoto yang sudah duduk didepan Sasuke dan tersenyum ceria kearah pembantu yang menaruh serbet dipahanya membuat Fugaku mencubit gemas pipi Istrinya yang membuat Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya.

Mereka akan mengambil nasi ketika suara Itachi dari balik punggungnya terdengar, "Selamat Pagi, semua".

Pemuda itu sudah harum dengan baju rumahannya dan tersenyum sekilas kepada bibi Ame, kepala pembantu mereka dan menarik bangku disebelah Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Itachi memang selalu bertibgkah ceria dipagi hari, tetapi ini aneh. Tidak pernah seceria ini sebelumnya, hampir saja dia bertanya ada apa gerangan sebelum netra hitamnya melihat kearah leher Hana yang memunculkan bercak merah.

Sasuke menipiskan bibirnya melihat keluarganya. Dia merasa tersingkir. Saat mereka semua mempunyai pasangannya untuk menyalurkan hasrat, kenapa Sasuke tidak mempunyai siapapun yang bisa digodanya pagi ini?.

Sasuke melirik nasi yang ada dipiringnya sendu. Sehenak teringat oleh Karin. Dulu dia selalu menggoda Karin dipagi hari. Sasuke sejenak menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan Karin dari benaknya yang mungkin akan membuatnya rindu.

Ketika dia mencoba menghapus bayangan Karin dari otaknya. Sosok itu datang. Sosok berambut pink sebahu yang sedang meminum sesuatu dan melihat kearah jalan raya didalam coffee shop waktu lalu menyergapnya, membuatnya mengedipkan matanya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continue..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BLUEPINK'S NOTE :**

 **aku sangat menghargai manusia yang mengaperesiasi cerita ffn dengan mereview cerita itu. Sungguh.**

 **HAI KALIAN. LAMA TAK BERJUMPA.**

 **Oke, kali ini aku menyalahkan tahun baru, kesibukan, paket internet dan imajinasi untuk keterlambatan satu tahun ini.**

 **Kali ini, aku SUNGGUH SANGAT MENCOBA untuk membuat Sasuke tidak OOC (Out of character) di part ini. Mengingat aku selalu membuat Sasuke gila. KARNA MEMANG, aku bener2 membuatnya ada gilanya. WKWKWKWK.**

 **Kalo kalian rasa masih OOC berarti otak kalian yang salah WKWKWK. #pukulreaderssatusatu #blueditabok.**

 **Untuk yang nanya kenapa banyak cerita yang dihapus, karna memang mau di repost ulang, sebenarnya cerita Fake or Original, Dream Traveller, dan Am I Crazy juga kepengen dihapus.**

 **Tapi sayang wkwkkw.**

 **Sudyahlah cukup bachotnya. Sudah 4756 kata juga yah cintahku. Tunggu aja yang mau nunggu cerita yang lain masih tahap editing soalnya.**

 **OH IYA, CHAPTER DEPAN KHUSUS FLASHBACK SAKURA YAAAAA. BIAR TERJAWAB SEMUANYAAAAAAA... dan pasti gabakal ada Sasukeeee.**

 **Jadi yang mengharapkan Sasu muncul. Gabakalan muncul. Beneren deh suer.**

 **Salam cinta, Blueyes Pinkerest.**

 **(17 Maret 2017)**


	5. V : FLASHBACK SAKURA

**Am I Crazy?**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.**

 **Multi Chapter.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju pintu gerbang sekolah barunya. Tangannya mencengkram topi toga dari karton kuning buatannya khusus untuk MOS kali ini. Rambut pinknya yang dikuncir genap 12, dan rok rumbai-rumbai permen miliknya berkibar senang karna Sakura selalu menggoyangkannya.

Konoha Hidden Leaf Privat School. Sekolah mewah yang selalu diimpikan semua orang -termasuk dirinya- , sangat sulit masuk kesekolah ini, tentu saja. Orang-orang yang menjadi murid disini mempunyai 3 jalur masuk, yaitu orang-orang super pintar, orang-orang beruntung, dan yang terakhir orang-orang 'kelas atas'.

Sebagian besar murid disejolah ini mungkin hanya mengandalkan uang dari orang tua mereka, sebagian lagi karna hoki-hokian, dan sisanya yang benar-benar pintar. Sakura termasuk bagian ketiga.

Dia sudah mati-matian belajar keras dari pagi, siang, malam, kepagi lagi. Hanya untuk masuk kedalam sini. Orang tua Sakura sebenarnya orang berada. Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah ingin mempublikasikan keseluruh dunia kalau dia adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki.

Bukan, bukannya Sakura tak mengakui mereka. Merekalah yang tidak mengakui Sakura. Ketika Sakura lahir, Kizashi dan Mebuki sungguh kecewa karna yang lahir ternyata perempuan. Mereka meyakini bahwa perempuan itu tak berguna untuk memimpin perusahaan tempat mereka bernaung.

Jadi, setelah umur Sakura genap berusia 12 tahun, dia dibuang dan dititipkan ke panti asuhan dekat rumahnya didistrik A. Sebenarnya, Sakura tak terlalu sedih, mengingat dia masuk ke salah satu sekolah termegah dengan beasiswa penuh. Ha, Sakura ingin sekali datang kerumahnya yang dulu dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya didepan wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Dia hidup sendiri, dan itu menyenangkan. Tak ada yang mengaturnya selama ini. Dia... bebas? . Sakura mengela napas pelan. Dia punya 1 flat kecil yang hangat yang dibelinya dari uang yang diberikan bibinya dulu saat dia dibuang.

"Mohon perhatiannya, anak-anak MOS kami. Silahkan berbaris menurut kelompok masing-masing". Suara seseorang yang memegang mic mengalihkan pikiran Sakura dari masa lalunya.

Athena. Sakura masuk kekelompok itu. Matanya menelusuri barisan-barisan untuk mencari karton nama bertuliskan Athena yang berarti kelompoknya. Sakura berdiri dibelakang pemuda berambut merah dan bermata hijau -bukan matanya lebih berwarna jade daripada hijau. Pipinya memerah ketika proses pengagguman itu disadari oleh pemuda didepannya yang sekarang menatap tajam dirinya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kearah kanan melihat barisan kelompok lain. Arthemis. Sakura memandangi murid MOS yang berada dibarisan ini. Dan seketika mengagumi mereka.

Pemuda berambut panjang dikuncir di paling depan barisan adalah yang tertampan dari barisan ini. Betul-betul pas dengan nama kelompoknya. Arthemis. Wajahnya seperti dewa yunani.

"...Arthemis akan menjadi kelas science 1 dan Athena akan menjadi kelas science 2. Besok kalian akan memasuki kelas kalian. Ingat, tetap membawa barang-barang MOS sampai dua hari kedepan".

Hari pertama pun berakhir.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

 _Hari kedua Masa Orientasi Sekolah_.

Sakura berada di sebuah kelas yang-katanya akan menjadi kelasnya selama 3 rahun kedepan. Kalau memang itu terjadi Sakura mungkin akan sangat teramat senang sekali. Karna, pangeran bermata merah bernetra jade yang ternyata bernama Rei Gaara itu satu kelas dengannya.

"Adik-adik sudah bisa memulai mengumpulkan tanda-tangan pengurus OSIS. Setelah selesai nanti dikumpulkan. Terima kasih" kakak kelas yang menjadi kakak gugus mereka meningalkan ruangan yang membuat ruangan itu rusuh seketika.

"Hei", panggil seorang gadis bermata coklat dan bersurai merah.

"Hai", sapa Sakura ramah.

"Namaku Tamuri. Kau Sakura, kan? Haruno... Sakura?".

Sakura tersenyum manis melihat gadis ramah dihadapannya. "Salam kenal tamuri"

Sakura dan Tamuri memutuskan untuk bersama mengumpulkan tanda tangan pengurus OSIS yang sengaja dipencar agar para siswa semakin mengenal satu sama lain dengan bertanya.

Sakura dan Tamuri mengobrol banyak di lorong menuju kantin untuk makan siang ketika tanpa sengaja bahunya menabrak seorang gadis didepannya. Sakura terkejut melihat gadis itu. Dia... sangat cantik.

Gadis didepannya bersurai merah terang dan memiliki mata berwarna merah bercahaya. Sakura sampai sedikit terpana melihatnya. Mata Sakura menelusuri tag yang ada di dada kiri gadis itu.

Uzumaki Karin, Zeus.

Oh, pantas saja Sakura tidak pernah melihat gadis ini. Ternyata dia bergugus Zeus. Gugus yang berbaris lumayan jauh dari barisan gugusnya.

Gugus Zeus berarti dia kelas science 5. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu menatap gadis didepannya. Sakura tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal". Ucapnya penuh pengharapan. Berharap gadis cantik yang sepertinya baik didepannya ini ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Gadis didepannya ini menaikkan alisnya menatap tangan Sakura dan tersenyum sinis melihat wajah ramah Sakura. "Cih".

Karin hanya mendecih sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sakura dengan sebelumnya menabrak bahu Sakura secara sengaja dan mengibaskan rambut merahnya sombong.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan mencibir punggung gadis itu. Dia menarik kata-katanya. Karin bukan gadis yang baik. Sungguh sangat bukan gadis yang baik. Dan mungkin, gadis itu akan menjadi musuhnya.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

 _Oh Tidak_!

Sakura memegang kepala pinknya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak frustasi, tenyata gadis merah bernama Karin yang tadi ternyata benar-benar membencinya.

Bayangkan saja, saat dia tadi di kantin Karin dan teman-temannya, yang Sakura tak kenal, tentu saja. Menghadang Sakura dan mengibarkan bendera perang. Mereka mengancam Sakura, jika hidup Sakura tidak akan tenang selama bersekolah disini. Sakura tak mengerti maksudnya apa. Tapi tadi, dia sudah mengerti. Sungguh sangat mengerti.

Karin, gadis yang ditabraknya ternyata anggota geng Kingdom. Memang baru 2 hari mereka ada di sekolah ini, tapi eksitensi geng tersebut tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Semua sudah tahu mereka, kekuasaan mereka, dan loyalitas mereka satu sama lain.

Kingdom memiliki anggota-anggota dari setiap anak pengusaha sekaligus pemimpin ataupun petinggi ini. Ada Uzumaki Karin, Tayuya, Shion, Inuzuka Hana, Uchiha Itachi, Yamanaka Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Pein, Uchiha Tobi, Uchiha Izuna, dan satu lagi Rei Gaara.

Bayangkan saja, mereka memiliki 3 Uchiha didalamnya. Benar-benar pertahanan kekuasaan yang kuat.

Sakura tak menyangka. Sangat tak menyangka bahwa Gaara salah satu anggota geng ini. Dimata Sakura, Gaara adalah sosok malaikat yang akan selalu membagi permen dan menebar senyum kesemua orang.

Iya, dia benar. Gaara memang malaikat. Malaikat kematian!

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melihat Inuzuka Hana dan Uchiha Itachi sedang berciuman dilorong yang menghubungkan taman belakang sekolah menuju kantin. Sakura terbelalak melihat adegan intim yang live didepannya.

Dia menahan napas saat melihat tangan kekar Itachi menyingkap rok hitam sepaha milik Hana. Ternyata desahan napas Sakura terdengar oleh Itachi yang segera melepaskan pagutannya dileher Hana dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sedang apa kau disini", Itachi menatap Sakura tajam yang dibalas dengan gumaman kikuk Sakura.

"A-aku... eh... sedang lewat sini dan... eh... melihat... kalian berdua", Sakura menyelipkan sehelai rambutnya dibalik telinga dan menundukkan kepalanya yang memerah malu.

Itachi terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Hana dan berlalu pergi tanpa melihat kearah Sakura lagi. Hana melangkah mendekati Sakura dan mendongakkan kepala Sakura yang masih menatap lantai putih dibawahnya.

Hana menyeringai sadis, "Kau tau kan, temanku, Karin, sudah berencana untuk membuat hidupmu seperti berada di neraka?" ,Hana memelintir sedikit rambut bawah Sakura yang tak terkuncir.

Sakura tetap hening. "Jika kejadian tadi tersebar luas. Bukan hanya Karin, tapi aku dan Itachi pasti dan akan membuat hidup sekolahanmu akan tertarik ke neraka paling dalam". Kata Hana sambil menekan kata akan dalam kalimatnya.

Hana menepuk bahu tegang Sakura sambil berlalu. "Jadi hati-hati gunakan mulutmu mulai sekarang".

Sakura melirik kebelakang, melihat Hana yang masuk kedalam kantin dengan santainya. Sementara dia, sudah kepalang kabut memikirkan ucapan Hana. Netra hijau Sakura melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada lagi orang yang mendengar atau melihat kejadian memalukan tadi.

Menghela napas lega. Kaki jenjang nya melangkah kearah taman belakang, hendak pulang dari gerbang belakang, dikarnakan Sakura memarkirkan kereta nya disitu.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

 _Hari Ketiga Masa Orientasi Siswa._

Sakura membuka helm nya dan menaruhnya di stang motor nya. Kakinya berlari kencang menuju kelasnya. Dia terlambat 10 menit hari ini. Tidak biasa tentu saja. Dia termasuk anak yang disiplin dan tidak pernah terlambat. Entahlah, ini mungkin dikarnakan ancaman Inuzuka Hana semalam yang membuat dia hampir mati jantungan.

Tangannya membuka pintu kelas dengan sedikit kasar. Mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura tak sadar sedari tadi dia sudah diperhatikan oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya.

Tamuri mengeser kasar bangku yang berada disaming Sakura. Tangannya mengambil tangan Sakura dan memaksa Sakura melihatnya.

"Sakura kau dalam bahaya".

Sakura yang masih mengipas lehernya dengan buku tulis mengernyitkan dahinya dan memandang Tamuri jenaka.

"Ada apa? Aku sehat dan tidak berbahaya sedikitpun" ,katanya tenang.

Tamuri mendecakkan lidah kesal. "Sakura, tadi pagi Itachi marah-marah dan memanggil namamu diseluruh lorong". Wajah Tamuri yang pucat cukup memberitahukan Dakura bahwa berita kali ini benar adanya.

"Apa?", Sakura meletakkan buku yang berada ditangannya dan memandang serius kearah Tamuri.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura. Apa berita itu benar? Apa kau yang menyebarkannya?", Sakura semakin bingung melihat perkataan Tamuri yang cepat. Otaknya memikirkan satu persatu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Memangnya berita apa?".

Tamuri mendecakkan lidahnya kesal sekali lagi dan menatap Sakura serius. "Berita bahwa Uchiha Itachi dan Inuzuka Hana berciuman di lorong taman belakang", perkataan Tamuri membuat bibir Sakura pucat karna terkejut. "Apa itu kau yang menyebarkannya? Sakura... kau cari mati, hah?"

Sakura masih dalam posisi kaku dan ternganga saat pintu kelasnya dibuka kasar oleh seseorang.

Itachi.

Mampuslah dia.

Pemuda tinggi berkuncir yang berada di pintunya melihat tajam kearah Sakura. "Kau.." tunjuk pemuda itu. "Ikut aku", titahnya.

Sakura menatap Tamuri sejenak dan mengikuti Itachi sampai di satu pintu berwarna marun bertuliskan 'Kingdom' berwarna emas yang tergantung di pintu tersebut. Itachi mendorong pelan pintu tersebut, dan menatap Sakura. "Masuk"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan berharum pine bercampur citrus menciptakan suasana menenangkan jika masuk kedalam. Tapi bukannya tenang, dada Sakura semakin berdebar saat melihat seluruh -semua tanpa terkecuali- anggota geng Kingdom ada diruangan itu dan menatapnya sinis.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya kasar. "Eh... kenapa...", pertanyaannya menggantung saat Hana mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Haruno Sakura", Hana melangkahkan kakinya memutari Sakura ditengah ruangan. Sakura meremas tangannya gugup. Netra hijaunya melirik kearah sofa tempat anggota Kingdom duduk yang sekarang sedang tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Jari telunjuk Hana menekan bahu Sakura. "Kau ternyata nakal juga ya. Tidak menggubris peringatanku kemarin."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, "A-apa maksud..."

"Berani sekali kau memasang berita tentang Itachi dan Hana di mading", Kali ini Tayuya, gadis berambut pink tua yang kemarin bersama Karin yang angkat bicara.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Apa ini sebenarnya? Dia bahkan baru datang tadi, kapan Sakura punya waktu untuk memasangkan berita itu dimading?

"Bukan aku yang pasang", Sakura menatap mata Hana. Hei, dia tidak salah disini?

Hana memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?" ,Hana menatap kukunya yang terawat cantik. "Hanya kau yang melihat aku dan Itachi berciuman kemarin".

Pipi Sakura memerah mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya kemarin, kepala pinknya menunduk dalam. "Bukan aku. Aku saja tadi baru-"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?", Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Itachi yang angkat bicara.

"A-aku... eh... tidak tahu", Sakura menatap mereka dengan pandangan memohon. "Bu-bukan... aku yang salah".

Karin yang sedari tadi melihat Sakura diinterogasi merasa muak. Dia membanarkan letak kacamata dihidungnya, "cih. Dia tidak mau mengaku Itachi".

Itachi menatap Hana sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sebenarnya dia juga marah pada gadis pink ini, tapi etika yang berkata tidak boleh menyakiti perempuan bermunculan dibenaknya. Itachi mengangkat bahunya dan membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau aman kali ini, pink", Itachi mengisyaratkan Hana agar mengikuti nya.

Hana melangkah pergi mengikuti Itachi sambil menabrakkan bahunya dengan Sakura. Shion mendesah kecewa, setelah itu meninggalkan ruangan yang diikuti oleh Tayuya, Pein, Kisame setelah itu diikuti oleh Deidara, Izuna dan Tobi.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah Sakura, "Mungkin Itachi sedang berbaik hati melepaskanmu, pinky. Tapi aku tidak akan berbaik hati seperti itu. Jadi bersiap saja", setelah mengucapkan hal misterius itu kakinya yang terbalut sepatu pantofel hitam melangkah keluar ruangan -markas- Kingdom.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Matanya melihat kearah sofa dan tiba-tiba terkejut.

Gaara. Rei Gaara. Teman sekelasnya. Masih ada disini. Duduk diam menatapnya yang dengan kikuk menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Gaara yang tak terbaca.

Gaara menekan rokoknya keatas asbak. Sakura tersingkap melihat itu. Dia tidak pernah tau Gaara merokok. Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu.

Tangan Gaara membuka pintu itu dan menahannya, "ayo keluar".

Sakura terkejut mendengar Gaara menunggunya, dengan langkah kikuk Sakura mendekati Gaara yang sedang menahan pintu untuknya.

Wangi maskulin Gaara tercium kehidung Sakura karna tanpa sengaja siku Sakura tersentuh dada Gaara. Gaara menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Menguncinya dan memasukkan kunci tersebut ke kantungnya, dan menatap Sakura.

"Mau apa lagi? Sana masuk kelas", perintah Gaara.

"Kau tidak masuk kedalam kelas juga?", Sakura memberanikan diri mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan pipi memerah malu.

Gaara menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, "kau menarik Sakura", ucap Gaara lalu melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah punggung Gaara yang berjalan menuju taman samping sekolah dan menghilang dibalik semak-semak. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran MOS kali ini.

Sakura memegang pipinya yang memerah malu dengan kedua tangan. Matanya terpejam senang dan bibirnya melukiskan senyuman senangnya. Dadanya yang berdebar cukup membuktikan Sakura malu mendengar Gaara menyukainya.

 _'Menyukaiku? Apa maksud Gaara'._

 **oOo AIC oOo**

 _Bulan keenam_.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di depan taman. Sakura membawa 3 buku besar ditangannya. Dia tidak sedang bersama Tamuri sekarang. Gadis itu dipanggil keruang tata usaha untuk mengurus keabsenan murid yang hadir hari ini.

Sakura membuka buku setebal 3 cm berjudul Biologi ditangannya pada bagian pertengahan, mengeluarkan pensilnya dan mulai menulis hal-hal penting untuk diingat.

Di sekolah ini, dia memang hanya fokus belajar. Dia memilih sekolah ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dia akan mengambil beasiswa penuh untuk jenjang selanjutnya yang memang banyak disediakan untuk kebanyakan siswa-siswi disekolah ini.

Tak lama berselang, Sakura mendengar suara petikan gitar yang diiringi nyanyian seseorang pemuda. Sakura mengenal suara ini! Suara Gaara.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat kearah taman. Sakura tersenyum manis melihat pemuda itu sedang memetik gitar nya sambil bernyanyi.

Sakura menatap Gaara yang sedang bernyanyi sambil menatap perempuan didepannya yang masih fokus menggambar dibuku sketsanya. Gadis pirang itu sesekali menatap Gaara dan tersenyum kecil.

Itachi menatap Sakura sedang melihat kearah taman sambil cekikan malu. Matanya melirik Hana yang sedang memakan sate kerang yang ada ditangannya. Melihat Itachi berhenti, Hana mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura dan tersenyum sinis.

"Ayo kesana", Hana terhenti saat Itachi menangkap tangannya sambil menatap Sakura.

"Jangan lakukan apapun padanya, sayang", Itachi menatap Hana tajam.

Hana memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Oh, sekarang kamu udah mulai membelanya? Sebentar lagi apa? Menyukainya seperti yang ada didalam novel-novel remaja?".

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mencium bibir mengerucut Hana sekilas gemas. Hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan Hana.

"Hanya kau, Hana. Kau tahu itu, kan?". Itachi menatap mata Hana lembut.

Hana merona mendengarnya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan mrnggandeng tangan Itachi menuju taman.

"Wah..wah..wah lihat siapa ini? Sakura haruno", cibir Hana. Hana mendekati Sakura dan melihat kearah taman.

Itachi mrnaikkan alisnya saat mrlihat Sakura menegang melihat mereka. "Menikmati waktu menguntitmu, nona?".

Itachi mendekati Sakura yang sudah terpojok didinding kaca. "Kau tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara jika mengetahui kau lancang sekali hari ini?". Itachi semakin melangkahkan kakinya, "hari ini kau selamat. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun".

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi dan Hana pergi dari hadapan Sakura tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apapun.

Itachi melangkah mendekat kearah Gaara yang sedang bernyayi sambil menatap Shion. Bibir tipisnya berdeham pelan yang membuat Gaara mengalihkan matanya dari Shion untuk melihat Itachi.

"Kulihat si culun itu sedang menguntitmu tadi, Gaara", Hana mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shion dan merebut lukisan yang berada ditangan Shion.

Sementara Gaara, tetap memainkan gitarnya tenang. "Terus?".

Itachi yang berada disebelahnya memutar kunci gitar Gaara. "Kau tidak senang? Ada yang menyukaimu, loh".

Gaara mendelik tak suka. "Biarkan saja. Dia pengganggu".

 **oOo AIC oOo**

 _Sepuluh bulan kemudian_.

Sialan.

Sakura tertipu.

Netra hijaunya menatap Tamuri yang sedang bercanda tawa dengan Karin. Kemarin, Sakura memergoki Tamuri yang sedang membicarakan dan menjelek-jelekkan Sakura didepan Karin.

Sakura mendengus kesal.

Tamuri termakan umpan Kingdom. Mana ada kucing yang akan lari ketika diberi ikan asin?

Tamuri memang dari dulu mengagung-agungkan Kingdom didalam hatinya. Setiap dia bercerita pada Sakura, pasti ujung-ujungnya menceritakan kingdom.

Kingdom yang berkuasa.

Kingdom yang berada.

Kingdom yang diincar.

Kingdom, kingdom, kingdom. Sakura muak melihat kemuka duaan orang yang pernah menjadi Sahabatnya itu.

Tamuri, mantan Sahabatnya itu, ternyata sudah dipengaruhi Karin dengan imbalan bisa bergabung dengan geng ternama di sekolah itu. Kemarin, Sakura mengetahui sejauh mana kebusukan sahabatnya. Ternyata, dari dulu Tamuri memang tak pernah menjadi Sahabat sejatinya.

Pantas saja, Kingdom selalu tahu kelemahannya, Sakura heran kenapa dia tak pernah menyadarinya?

Ternyata, Tamuri lah yang membocorkan ke publik tentang skandal Itachi dan Hana yang kepergok ciuman untuk memanas-manasi pasangan terbeken di sekolah itu agar bersama-sama menekan Sakura.

Karin benar-benar keterlaluan!

Dengan terbongkar sisi buruk Tamuri didepan matanya. Saat itu juga, sakura menyatakan perang kepada Tamuri. Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, diatap sekolah, sendirian, dan memakan bekalnya yang menyedihkan. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali hidupnya sekarang ini.

 **BYUR**

"Menyebalkan. Harusnya aku tahu dari awal".

Sakura mendongak melihat ember yang ditumpahkan oleh beberapa orang tak dikenal dari atas rooftop tempatnya saat ini. Siswa perempuan itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan jahil lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Sakura benci Kingdom.

Ini pasti perbuatan Kingdom.

Sakura benci!

 **Tbc..**

 **A/n :**

 **Aku mulai gayakin bisa namatin fic ini dan yang lain wkwkkw. Aku sekarang sudah mulai aktif menulis di wattpad. Dan banyak draf yang aku buat disana. Ditambah draf ffn yang belum selesai. Totalnya kira2 10 draf yg harus kukerjakan.**

 **Fake or original mungkin tunggu dulu ya. Bukan discontinue kok, aku akan tetap berusaha mengerjakannya sebisa mungkin. Sama dengan am i crazy? . Semua akan kucoba, akan kutuntaskan ini semua Hahahaha**

 **Oke deh :)**

 **Kalian tahu kan aku mengetik cerita ini untuk kalian :) aku menghargai perasaan kalian. Soo... mind to read and review me?**

 **Bubyee..**


	6. VI : FLASHBACK SAKURA (2)

_Sebentar lagi.._

Kalimat itu selalu Sakura katakana berulang kali didalam hati. Ya benar, sebentar lagi adalah pengumuman kelulusan. Sakura hanya harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Membayangkan hari-hari kedepan tanpa Kingdom yang menyebalkan sungguh menggoda imannya saat ini. Sakura tidak perlu lagi berjaga-jaga akan terkena siraman air kotor ataupun tingkah usil mereka.

Terkadang dia heran, sudah hampir lebih 3 tahun Kingdom selalu mengincarnya. Apa mereka tak lelah? Karna sungguh Sakura lelah sekali. Lagipula apa Itachi dan Hana belum memaafkannya? Sakura tak habis pikir. Manusia semacam apa yang masih dendam dengan penyebab masalah ketika masalah itu sendiri sudah hilang? Iya hilang.

Siapa yang berani bermacam-macam dengan Kingdom? Semua berita tentang perbuatan mesum Itachi Uchiha dan Inuzuka Hana seolah tertelan dari bumi. Sehari setelah berita itu heboh, sungguh tak terduga, semua murid dan guru seolah tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Menyebalkan memang. Mereka pikir karna mereka punya uang, mereka bisa beli seluruh muka didunia ini?" gumam Sakura pada semak-semak didepannya. "Memang sih.. tapi mereka tak bisa seperti itu. Dasar bukan manusia! Kingdom sialan!"

"Ah.. maafkan kami"

Sakura terkejut dan langsung melihat kebelakang sambil berharap pria yang tadi menyahutnya bukan salah satu dari anggota geng Kingdom atau antek-antek mereka…

Mampus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Am I Crazy?**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.**

 **Multi Chapter.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kemana si Sabaku itu?"

Semua kepala yang ada diruangan itu menatap Hana dengan pandangan beragam. Antara malas, cuek dan tak peduli. Sementara Hana masih memindai keseluruh ruangan dan berharap menemukan seonggok manusia dengan kepala merah yang dipanggilnya Sabaku.

"Paling dia pergi untuk mencari udara?" Jawab Itachi setelah melihat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hana.

Alis hitam kecoklatan Hana terangkat naik, "Pergi?" mendecih sesaat Hana melanjutkan, "Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir ini dan dia pergi dengan seenak pantatnya? Kurang ajar".

Itachi tertawa sebentar dan mengelus rambut Hana lembut, "Tenanglah aku akan membantu nanti, oke?"

"Ah!" Karin berseru setelah mendengar Itachi berkata seperti itu. "Apa Sasuke-kun sudah pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

Itachi mendengus keras sementara Hana memutar bola matanya bosan. "Belum. Tapi dia pulang minggu ini. Ibu sudah rindu padanya dari kemarin".

Karin tersenyum dan melangkah kearah Itachi. Setelah sampai, gadis itu meraih lengak kiri Itachi yang kosong dan mengaitnya, "Kalau begitu kita tugas kelompoknya dirumah Itachi-nii aja minggu ini!" titahnya.

Mendengar perkataan Karin, Itachi melepaskan lengannya yang masih menempel pada gadis itu. Manic kelam sulung uchiha itu menatap tajam Karin, "Tidak bisa".

"Hee? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Khusus kau tidak bisa" Itachi menyeringai melihat wajah sinis Karin menatapnya dan melanjutkan, "Lagipula apa-apaan panggilanmu tadi. Itachi-nii?" sambung Itachi sambil menatap Karin jenaka.

"Iya, aku kan harus memanggilmu dengan nii-san jika kau sudah menjadi kakak iparku".

Mendengar itu, Itachi mendorong bahu Karin dengan telunjuk sambil bergidik jijik, "Pergi kau, dasar menjijikkan. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kau hantui seumur hidup dengan panggilanmu".

"Aah jangan seperti itu, nii-san" Kata Karin dengan nada manja dan menggaet tangan Itachi.

"Pergi kau, aishh dasar.."

Sementara Karin dan Itachi sibuk bertengkar, Hana mengerutkan alisnya melihat Tayuya yang terdiam. Biasanya gadis ini sangat berisik. Lebih berisik dari Karin malahan. Tapi daritadi Tayuya seperti batu yang berjalan.

"Hei" Panggil Hana. Tayuya mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau sedang apa? Tak biasanya kau bermurung ria seperti ini… mau cerita?" Tanya Hana lagi.

"Ah biasa.. keluarga".

Hana mengangguk paham. Lalu mengerling sedikit kearah tayuya lagi. "Apa ada ide untuk si pinky? Kali ini harus keren dan kita harus buat dia tak melupakannya".

Mendengar Hana berbicara seperti itu, Itachi dan Karin yang masih bertengkar kecil terdiam dan melirik Hana. Semua perhatia diruangan itu mengarah ke Hana yang sedang mendongak menatap langit-langit.

"Aku tak memikirkan si pinky minggu-minggu ini. Kurasa udah saatnya kita membebaskannya". Kata Karin pelan.

"Ah! Dimana semangatmu. Ayo tunjukkan ke Sakura kita bisa buat rencana besar dalam hidupnya hehe" Kata suigetsu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku punya ide…" kata Tayuya sambil merenung. Gadis itu menyeringai aneh dan menatap Hana dengan penuh keyakinan.

Semua mata diruangan itu menatap bingung kearah Tayuya. Gadis berambut pink tua itu menyeringai sinis dan sejenak Hana mengernyit melihat kilatan aneh penuh dengan dendam dan kemarahan di mata Tayuya.

"Yang kita perlukan hanyalah Gaara..."

 _Ada yang aneh disini_ , pikir Hana pelan.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Gaara tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membulatkan matanya dan bibirnya yang pucat. Tersneyum kecil, Gaara mendekat kearah Sakura, sementara Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur kebelakang. Matanya semakin diperbesar sampai Gaara berpikir jika dia menggoda Sakura sedikit lagi, mungkin bola matanya akan menggelinding keluar dari rongganya.

"Hei ada apa denganmu. Aku kan tak mengigit" Kata Gaara pelan lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas rumput. Pemuda itu mengambil susu kotaknya dan memberikannya satu kepada Sakura, "Untukmu".

Pipi Sakura yang tadi pucat mulai merona merah. Sakura melirik Gaara dari balik bulu matanya membuat Gaara terenyum lagi. tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Sakura mengambil susu kota yang dieberikan Gaara.

"Terima kasih..' kata Sakura pelan.

"Tak perlu takut padaku.."Gaara tersenyum lagi lalu menepuk rumput disebelahnya, "Ayo duduk disini.."

"Ah! Kau mau aku duduk disitu?" Kata Sakura keceplosan. Gadis itu menunduk lagi lalu takut-takut mengucapkan maaf kepada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum lagi lalu bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk disampingnya. Sakura menurut. Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan sambil sesekali meminum susu kotak ditangn mereka. Lama terdiam akhirnya Gaara membuka suara.

"Maafkan kingdom ya…" Kata Gaara sambil menghela napas pelan, "Kau tahu? Teman-temanku sebenaranya baik kok. Tapi karna mereka bosan, jadi mereka melampiaskannya padamu. Aku juga dulu seperti itu. Tapi aku sedang berusaha akrab padamu".

Pipi Sakura bersemu lagi lalu mengangguk pelan, "A-ah iya gapapa".

Gaara tersenyum lagi. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta kelulusan minggu depan?"

"Ah, ya begitulah…"

"Aku belum. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan pesta yang ribut-ribut seperti itu."

"Ha? Kenapa?".

"Hanya tak terlalu suka." Gaara tersenyum lagi kearah Sakura lalu bertanya, "Kau? Apa kau sudah mendapat pasangan ke pesta kelulusan nanti?"

"A-ah.. belum".

"Oh! Kebetulan" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya dan memutar badannya kedepan Sakura.

"Apa kau mau pergi denganku?" Tanya Gaara serius.

Dan Sakura membulatkan matanya lagi…

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Gaara membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu sambil melangkah pelan kedalam ruangan tanpa sadar dia sedang diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Pemuda merah itu duduk diseuah bangku bulat yang memantul-mantul dan mengernyit heran saat matanya menatap teman-tema segengnya mlihatnya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada.. kami hanya terkejut saja saat mendengar kau berbicara dengan si jidat pinky dibelakang semak" kata Itachi dengan nada penasaran yang tak berusaha dia tutupi.

"Oh itu.." Gaara menganggu pelan lalu melihat teman-temannya dengan pandangan menilai lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi bersamaku saat pesta kelulusan…"

Pernyataan Gaara membuat semua orang diruangan itu menarik napas tajam setajam-tajamnya –bahkan Karin hampir bengek saat menarik napas tajamnya-.

"APA?!"

Gaara mendelik dan mengusap telinga kanannya pelan. Kenapa reaksi mereka harus seperti Gaara akan membawa jenglot ke pesta kelulusan minggu depan.

 _Atau memang itu yang mereka pikirkan sekarang…_

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kalian harus berteriak-teriak gak jelas seperti ini?" Gaara mendengus pelan lalu merebahkan dirinya agar telentang.

Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Tayuya tersenyum senang dan melompat kearah Gaara dan memeluknya erat. Gaara tersentak dan tertawa. "Ada apa denganm, dasar manja"

"Itu bagus sekali, gaara" kata tayuya bersemangat.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendorong Tayuya pelan, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia baru saja akan menyuruhmu membawa Sakura kepesta kelulusan sebelum kau mengatakan hal itu" kali ini Karin yang memutar bola matanya.

Tayuya berdiri dengan bersemangat dan berseru, "Berarti Tuhan dan alam semesta pun mendukung kita melakukan rencana kita ini!"

Gaara mendengus lalu membaringkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, bibir Gaara bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian rencanankan?"

Itachi lalu mendengus keras lalu memeluk Hana erat, "Dia tak ingin memberitahu kita".

"hah? Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Tayuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tertawa, "Sudahlah kalian tak perlu tahu dan tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa. Biarkan saja aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini. Okey?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa tak memikirkan apa-apa sedangkan kami semua ada didalam rencanamu?" Kata Gaara lagi.

Tayuya mendenguskan napas keras lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi Gaara dan tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan semua matang-matang" Tayuya tersenyum lagi saat Gaara menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terima, "Aku akan memberikan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan kepada gadis pink Itu"

Gaara mendenguskan napasnya lagi saat mendengar Tayuya berkata seperti itu lalu tanpa sadar meraakan firasat buruk.

 _Akan ada hal jahat yang akan Tayuya lakuka kepada Sakura. Dan Gaara yakin ini tak akan dilupakan selamanya, baik Sakura atau Kingdom.._

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya saat telepon selulernya berdering dan menampilkan sebuah nomor telepon tak dikenal. Mengerutkan dahinya bingung, Sakura mengambil teleponnya dan terdiam sejenak. Bagaimana jika ini adalah telepon gila dan aneh yang selalu dikirimkan oleh Kingdom padanya? Bagaimana jika ini hanya telepon sejenis 'papa minta saham' atau 'papa nabrak tiang'? Apa Sakura harus menjawab telepon ini? Bagaimana jika ini telepon penting?

Sakura sibuk memikirkan bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang diawali denga kata 'mengapa' sampai tidak sadar panggilannya bordering sampai tiga kali.

Oke.. jika ini adalah telepon tak penting, jahil dan gila yang selama ini didapatnya, mereka tidak akan menelpon sampai tiga kali. Berarti ini adalah telepon penting!

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Sakura menekan tombol hijau dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Suara kresek-kresek khas telepon yang mendapat gangguan sinyal terdengar sebelum digantikan dengan suara dalam seorang pria.

" _Halo?"_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Suara siapa ini?

"Ada yang perlu kubantu?" tanyanya dengan nada formal. Bisa saja orang ini salah sambung atau bagaimana.

" _Apa ini Sakura?"_

"A-ah iya.. ini siapa ya?"

" _Ini Gaara. Simpan nomorku mulai sekarang ya.."_ kata pemuda dari sebrang telepon sambil terkekeh kecil.

DEG!

Sakura sontak memegang dadanya yang lagsung berdetak kencang. Mata hijau bening seindah batu emeraldnya menunduk menatap dadanya yang masih mengenakan handuk sambil mengutuk pelan.

"A-ah. Hai, Gaara. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomorku".

Gaara terkekeh. _"Mudah saja. Hanya melihat dari daftar nomor keisengan Kingdom yang dilengketkan di madding ruangan rahasia kami saja"._

Ah, dasar. Harusnya Sakura sudah tahu itu. Nomornya tak mungkin sudah privasi lagi mengingat setiap malam dia mendapat telepon jahil dari geng kenamaan sekolahnya itu.

"Oh, jadi kau mau menjahiliku juga?" tanyanya sinis.

Gaara terkekeh kecil lalu menjawab, _"Tidak kok. Aku hanya ingin menelponmu saja. Apa kau sudah memiliki baju untuk pesta kelulusan?"_

Sakura melirik lemari pakaiannya. Dia berencana untuk memakai gaun seadanya saja meningat tabungannya tidak sebanyak itu untuk membelikannya gaun baru yang indah.

"Ah, mungkin aku hanya akan memakai gaunku yang biasa. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

" _Aku ingin mengajakmu membeli gaun besok. Agar gaun kita berwarna sama"_ kata Gaara lagi.

"A-ah tidak perlu kok. Jika kau malu dating denganku yang tak mempunyai baju peseta, mendingan kau mencari wanita lain saja".

Gaara terdiam lalu mendengus. _"Apa-apaan itu? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak malu mengajakmu bahkan jika kau datang tidak berpakaian sekalipun. Aku hanya ingin membelikan sebuah baju karna kau sudah mau datang denganku"._

Sakura memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang lagi. sepertinya Sakura bisa mati muda jika setiap kali berbicara dengan Gaara. Meneguk ludah berkali-kali, akhirnya Sakura menjawab.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi besok".

" _Okay.. selamat malam. Dan jangan biasakan mandi terlalu larut, nanti kau sakit"._

Lalu pemuda itu menutup teleponnya dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan jantung yang masih berpacu kencang seperti mengendarai cheetah. Pipi Sakura merona malu mendengar Gaara mengkhawatirkannya akan sakit jika dia mandi –tunggu.

 _Bagaimana dia tahu?!_

"Jangan perdulikan mereka. Aku bisa membeli semuanya jika kau merasa tak aman. Ayo" kali ini Gaara tak membiarkan Sakura menjawab apapun lagi. Pemuda itu langsung memegang tangan Sakura alu sedikit menyeret gadis itu untuk masuk kedalam _fitting room_.

.

.

.

 **Tbc..**

 **A/n :**

 **Maaf lama banget** **aku tahu kalian merasa digantungin tapi aku juga sangat sulit untuk menemukan inti cerita ini. Aku berusaha untuk tetap menulis untuk kalian semua.**

 **Mungkin chapter depan bakalan lama banget lagi. karna juga aku harus nyicil untuk ceritaku yang ada di wattpad. Cerita yang lain masih dalam proses.**

 **Semoga sabar menunggu ya. Thx**

 **Iwafyusomuch, reads**

 **Xoxo, Blueyes**


	7. VII : FLASHBACK SAKURA (3)

Sakura melirik kesekitar mall yang sedang didatanginya ini. Gaara sedang berada ditoilet dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa semua tatapan pengunjung mall itu sekarang sedang berada di dirinya. Menatapnya seolah penasaran dan aneh karna dapat menggandeng seorang Sabaku –terlihat jelas dari rambut merah dan bermata hijau yang menjadi cirri khas klan Sabaku- kedalam mall.

Mendadak, Sakura menundukkan dirinya melihat dirinya sendiri, dia hanyalah gadis yang biasa-biasa saja dengan penampilan buruk rupa bagaikan ayam. Gaun berwarna hitam inilah yang tadinya akan dipakai olehnya kedalam acara pesta perpisahan sekolah.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat Gaara yang berjalan kearahnya dengan sangat bersinar. Iya, bersinar. Sakura langsung merasakan pipinya merona lalu dengan gugup berdeham untuk menyembunyikannya, "Ah iya.."

"Maaf lama ya" Kata Gaara yang sudah berada disamping gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk gugup lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak kok, Gaara. Santai saja."

Gaara tertawa kecil, "Tak usah gugup." Kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil tangan Sakura dan sedikit menariknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Am I Crazy?**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Lemon (in very very next chapter), Update 'gak tentu.**

 **Multi Chapter.**

 **If u don't like this story, just leave this page alone.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya warna merah cocok sekali untukmu"

Gaara menarik keluar gaun berwarna merah semata kaki yang mempunyai sisi berkilauan disekitar pinggangnya. Gaun itu berbahan satin lembut yang sudah pasti mahal dan berkerah rendah sebatas dada.

Gaara melirik Sakura didepannya yang diam mematung, "Ayo tunggu apalagi. Coba dong" Katanya lalu sedikit mendorong Sakura kedalam ruang ganti.

Sakura yang tak ingin membantah pemuda yang sedang mentraktirnya itupun menuruti saja apa kemauan dari Gaara. Gadis itu mengambil gaun merah mahal dari tangan Gaara dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti sementara tak lama Gaara menyahut dari luar.

"Aku tunggu disini ya!"

"Oke" Jawab Sakura.

Sakura menatap gaun ditangannya penasaran lalu melirik tag harga yang ada dibalik punggung gaun itu lalu membelalak terkejut.

20 juta ryo?!

Gaun polos segini aja harganya sudah sama dengan satu sepeda motor?!

Apa tidak apa-apa Gaara menraktirnya segini banyak? Bagaimana cara Sakura membalasnya?

Sakura sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya sendiri sampai suara ketukan pelan dari luar menyadarkan gadis itu.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja didalam? Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Kata Gaara sarat dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura berdeham lagi, "Eng-enggak kok. Sebentar lagi aku selesai"

"Oke, aku tunggu ya"

Sakura menggelangkan kepalanya pelan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya dan mulai membuka pakaiannya. Gadis itu memasukkan gaun merah mahal –ralat- super duper mahal itu dengan sangat hati-hati, tak ingin meusak seinchi pun gaun mahal itu.

Setelah selesai, gadis berambut pink itu mematut dirinya didepan cermin dan tersenyum kecil, "Sempurna."

Tangan Sakura membuka pintu ruang ganti didepannya lalu keluar dengan hati-hati. Langkah gadis itu pelan dan berjinjit kecil hingga sampai kedepan Gaara yang sedang duduk diatas sofa putih sambil serius memainkan ponsel.

"Gaara," panggilnya pelan.

Gaara yang merasa terpanggil memusatkan matanya kearah Sakura dan terbelalak sesaat. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat reaksi Gaara menunduk malu lalu berdeham untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu. Gaara terlihat mengumpat kecil lalu berdeham keras.

"Kau… cantik sekali" pujinya tulus.

Sakura menatap netra hijau Gaara dan merasakan pipinya semakin memanas, "Benarkah? Terima kasih" Kata Gadis bersurai pink itu malu-malu sambil meletakkan anak rambutnya dibelakang telinga.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing dan disadarkan oleh Gaara yang melangkah pelan kearah Sakura. Pemuda itu berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya dua jengkal dan tiba-tiba Gaara memegang bahu Sakura dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Saat dipesta nanti.." Katanya sambil menegakkan tubuh Sakura yang semula menunduk, "Kau tidak bleh menunduk ataupun minder atau apalah-apalah yang menyebabkan wajahmu tak terlihat. Kau harus bias membuktikan kalau kau paling mempesona".

Pipi Sakura semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Gaara, "A-aah.. apa-apaan kau ini." Katanya malu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum miris. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Tayuya mengingat gadis itu baru kali ini tidak ingin memberitahukan rencananya pada Kingdom.

Ya, selama ini rencana untuk membully Sakura memang terbuka lebar dan tidak berahasia-rahasiaan seperti ini. Sama ketika Hana ataupun Karin yang ingin mengerjai Sakura, semua anggota Kingdom wajib tahu dan memikirkan resikonya bersama-sama.

Tak pernah ada stau rencanapun yang tidak mereka rundingkan sebelumnya. Gaara hanya berharap, apapun rencana Tayuya, gadis itu tak sampai keteraluan dan dapat embuat Sakura semakin terpuruk.

"Se-setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan dulu sebelum pulang, kau mau kan?" Kata Gaara sembari mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hitam dan membayar gaun yang sudah dibungkus rapi oleh kasir.

Sakura mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan oleh sang kasir dan mengangguk kearah Gara, "Aku tahu tempat makan enak, dan kali ini aku yang akan menraktirmu" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

Gaara hanya menaikkan alisnya lalu tertawa kecil. Gadis ini unik sekali.

"Terserah" Jawabnya.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat tempat makan didepannya. Sakura mengajaknya kesebuah kedai ramen yang kecil dan sempit, bahkan Gaara harus sedikit menunduk saat tingginya yang hampir 180 cm mengenai daun pintu.

"Pamaan" Kata Sakura riang. Gadis itu tetap menarik Gaara lalu duduk dimeja depan koki yang sedang menuangkan sesuatu kedalam wajan.

Gaara masih terpaku disamping Sakura sampai gadis itu menarik tangannya agar duduk disampingnya. "Maaf ya Gaara. Kau pasti tak pernah makan ditempat seperti ini, tapi kau harus tahu ini adalah kedai ramen tereeenak sepanjang masa, panjangnya sampai melebihi kasih ibu sekalipun" Kata Sakura riang sambil tertawa.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berbisik ditelinga Sakura, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita duduk terlalu dekat dengan kompornya?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat ngeri kearah koki yang hanya berjarak semester didepannya.

Bayangkan saja, koki itu memutar-mutar kompornya didepan muka Gaara. Seperti sedang sirkus saja!

"Ah, santai saja. Sesekali memang aku sedikit terkena minyak panasnya, tapi itu jarang sekali terjadi kok" Kata Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kewajah Gaara yang semakin pucat pasi setelah mendengar bahwa akan ada minyak terbang yang mungkin saja mengenainya.

Tapi, karna melihat wajah gadis disebelahnya yang tampak riang, Gaara hanya diam tak membantah lalu mengangguk dan berharap-harap cemas bahwa sang koki kali ini tak menerbangkan minyak panasnya.

Gaara bisa mati diketawai Kingdom jika wajahnya terkena minyak panas dan alasannya hanyalah karna dia duduk didepan koki yang sedang memasak sambil bersirkus.

Lima menit kemudian, koki yang tampak sudah berumur kira-kira menjelang lima puluh mendekati mereka dengan dua mangkuk berisi ramen super besar. Lengkap dengan telur, daging, dan segala macamnya.

Gaara meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar, biasanya ramen-ramen yang dimakannya hanyalah ramen yang berada direstoran dan itu tak mempunyai harum yang khas seperti di kedai ini. Mungkin Sakura benar. Bisa saja rasanya lebih enak.

"Itadaikimas" Kata Sakura sambil menungkupkan tangannya lalu memisahkan sumpit ditangannya menjadi dua.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bias mengikuti gadis itu. Netra nya menatap ramen didepannya dan mengambil sejumput mi yang ada dimangkuk besarnya, lalu memasukkan mie itu kedalam mulutnya.

Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu mengunyah nya. Enak! Ini sangat enak.

Pemuda itu memasukkan lagi mie kedalam mulutnya, kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi sampai-sampai pemuda itu merasa mulutnya hamper meledak sangkin penuhnya.

"Enak kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menjawab tapi mie yang ada dimulutnya menyebabkan dia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras. Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara cemas, "Astaga Gaara, apa kau baik-baik saja. Ini, minum ini" Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan air putih kearah Gaara.

Gaara langsung menyambar air putih itu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Maaf" Katanya pelan.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karna aku yang mengajak bicara, jadinya kau tersedak.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja kok"

Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara mengambil lagi mie nya dan memasukkan nya kedalam mulutnya. tak sampai lima menit, mie Gaara sudah habis disusul oleh Sakura dua menit selanjutnya. "Kenyang sekali" Kata Sakura.

Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju lalu mengangkat tangannya, "Pak tolong bungkus enam buah lagi ya!"

Sakura terkejut dan melihat Gaara, "Kau akan memakan semuanya?"

"Mungkin" Kata Gaara lalu tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang syok menatapnya. "Mungkin saja tidak karna kau tahu, aku juga akan membagikannya keanak-anak Kingdom. Merka pasti suka".

Sakura berbinar sejenak lalu meredup dan mengangguk kecil, "Yah semoga mereka tak sakit perut."

"Kau bilang apa? Yaampun, mereka pasti akan nambah."

Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat tangannya meminta bill sebelum Gaara memberikan dua lembar uang 100 ribuan kearah koki yang tadi.

"Loh? Kan aku sudah bilang akan menraktirmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membungkus 6 buah untuk temanku jadi harusnya aku yang membayar karna aku yang memesan paling banyak" Kata Gaara sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sakura merona lalu tergagap, "A-apa? H-hei, itu tidak benar. Kan aku yang mengajakmu kesini" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan dua lembar uang 100 ribuan didompetnya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Hari ini aku memang berniat menraktirmu sepenuhnya. Ayo kuantar pulang"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Gaara kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada koki yang berada disitu.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Mobil Gaara terhenti disebuah rumah mewah bernuansa klasik-modern yang dihiasi lampu remang-remang. Setelah mengantar Sakura kerumahnya, Gaara memang akan bertemu teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang berada dirumah Itachi –atas permintaan Karin-.

Gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih saat Gaara mengantarnya sampai kedalam rumahnya. Pipi Sakura yang merona malu masih terngiang dipikiran Gaara apalagi saat Gaara kembali mengulang –mengingatkan- Sakura agar gadis itu tidak mandi saat malam hari.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Tentu saja dia tahu, teman-teman Sakura sendiri yang membocorkan kehidupan pribadi Sakura karna diiming-imingi agar bias masuk kedalam geng Kingdom. Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak habis piker. Apa sebegitu bodohnya semua teman-teman Sakura yang berbalik mengkhianati gadis itu agar bisa masuk kedalam Kingdom?

Sudah jelas bahwa mereka tidak akan masuk karna.. Kingdom hanyalah geng-geng biasa yang berteman karna memiliki kepribadian unik, bukan sebuah organisasi yang bisa dimasuki dan terdaftar sebagai anggota hanya karna sukses melakukan sebuah tugas.

Tapi, Gaara juga tak mau peduli.

"Hai Gaara"

Gaara melihat Itachi yang baru habis keramas –terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih basah- melambai kearahnya. Gaara melangkah kearah ruang tamu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh anak-anak Kingdom yang sedang mengerjakan kesibukan mereka sendiri. Seperti, Hana yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Itachi, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedang bermain game, Karin yang mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur ataupun Tayuya yang termenung di ujung sofa.

Alis Gaara memandang Tayuya penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis ini? Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu duduk termenung dan seperti tak ingin masuk kedalam keasikan Kingdom, dia hanya akan menjawab jika topik yang sedang dibicarakan adalah Sakura.

Gaara mengangkat plastik bungkusan ditangannya, "Aku membawa makanan"

"Wah tumben sekali." Kata Hidan yang matanya tak pernah lepas dari game yang dimainkannya.

"Kau tak ingin makan?" Tanya Gaara kearah Hidan.

"Tak usah, aku sudah mau masuk final" Jawab Hidan cepat.

Gaara mendengus lalu melirik bungkusan yang dibawanya, "Baguslah aku hanya membeli 6 bungkus saja".

Itachi merangkak kearah bungkusan Gaara lalu membukanya, "Wah ada ramen…" Katanya lalu melirik kelantai atas.

"Narutoo.. Gaara membawa ramen, ayo turun!" Kata Itachi lalu melirik kearah dapur, "Sasuke Karin berhenti bercumbu dan kesini sekarang".

Semua yang mendengar teriakan Itachi terkekeh geli tak lama kemudian Naruto menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa disusul oleh Sasuke dan Karin yang dating dengan wajah kusut dan baju berantakan.

"Ramen darimana nih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Makan saja" Jawab Gaara sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya lalu berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya kepaha Tayuya. "Ku tak makan?" Tanya Gaara sambil melihat Tayuya.

"Tidak selera. Aku sedang memikirkan rencanaku" Jawab Tayuya sambil merenung.

Gaara menghela napas pelan, "Aku harap rencanamu tak membawa kita kedalam masalah besar. Kau tahu? Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku Tayuya, jika kau seperti ini dan tiba-tiba terkena masalah. Kami semua akan susah memikirkanmu".

Tayuya hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa membalas ucapan Gaara.

"Heem inih henak hehalih(Ini enak sekali)" Kata Naruto yang dibalas dengan sahutan jijik oleh Shion.

"Naruto-kun, telan dulu makanannya baru bicara" Kata gadis cantik berambut pucat yang duduk disamping Naruto.

Itachi melirik Gaara. Sahabatnya itu mendengus kesal lalu membuang wajahnya ke kanan setelah mendengar suara Shion yang mendadak peduli pada Naruto.

Ini sudahrahasia lama, tapi dari dulu Gaara memang menyukai Shion, gadis itu sendiri pun mengetahui hal itu, tapi Shion lebih menyukai pemuda kuning sahabat Sasuke yang tak pernah peka bahwa sebenarnya dia menawan.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman-temannya. Walaupun mereka terkadang aneh dan jahat, Itachi yakin, itu hanya karna mereka bosan dengan hidup mereka yang memang impian semua orang.

Yang tak mereka-mereka tahu. Walaupun Kingdom idaman, semua orang didalamnya hampir sama. Kesepian.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Dihari Jumat yang cerah ini, Sakura mendapat kerusuhan lagi. Iya, karna Kingdom. Entah kenapa semenit yang lalu ada teman satu kelasnya yang terburu-buru bilang padanya bahwa sekarang dia dipanggil keruang kelas Inuzuka Hana.

Sakura mengutuk apapun yang bisa menyebabkan Kingdom memanggilnya. Sakura salah apa lagi? Dia bahkan tak pernah bertmeu dengan Kingdon dari seminggu yang lalu kecuali dengan Gaara.

Tapi apa? Bukannya Gaara kemarin baik padanya. Mereka juga tak melakukan apa-apa hingga dirinya harus dilabrak oleh Kingdom seperti ini?

Sakura melirik ruangan khusus Kingdom didepannya gugup lalu mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Masuk" Sahut suara perempuan didalam ruangan. Kemungkinan besar itu Hana.

Sakura membuka pintu didepannya dan melihat Hana duduk sendirian diruangan terang itu. Hana hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kursi didepannya. Sakura tergugup lalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasih Itachi Uchiha itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah dia duduk didepan Hana.

"Semalam kau dan Gaara pergi berdua kan?" Tanya Hana.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kemana kau ajak makan dia?" Tanya Hana lagi.

Kali ini Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti lalu menatap Hana bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Gaara tidak mungkin makan ditempat murahan karna kemauannya sendiri dan jadi seperti ini."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lalu menatap Hana penasaran, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara?"

"Dia sakit perut tahu! Sekarang dia sudah ada di UKS. Aku mau kau mengunjunginya dan meminta maaf padanya sekarang. Tapi ada satu syarat".

Hana menyeringai lalu bertepuk tangan sekali keudara. Karin, Shion dan yang lain kecuali Tayuya dating membawa gaun menor berwarna tabrakan dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

"Kami harus mendandanimu dulu. Bayangkan saja kau harus menghibur Gaara dengan jadi badut agar pemuda itu sembuh. Oke?" Tanya Hana sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura hanya menghela napas kesal. Karna ini kesalahannya yang membuat Gaara seperti itu, mau tak mau dia harus menuruti Hana.

 **oOo AIC oOo**

Sakura menatap pintu UKS didepannya lalu menghela napas kesal. Tak menyangka dia akan berhadapan dengan Gaara dalam keadaan yang seperti monyet ini. Bayangkan saja, Dia memakai Gaun mengembang dan berwarna pink tua bercambr hijau muda, rambutnya yang dikucir sepuluh dan wajahnya yang terkena coming akibat 'makeup' dari Karin.

Mereka itu benar-benar… ah sudahlah.

Yang ada dipikiran Sakura saat ini hanyalah Gaara yang terbaring sakit didalam UKS. Gadis pink itu dengan cepat membuka pintu didepannya lalu mencari disetiap ranjang UKS dan menemukan pemuda merah yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berbaring sambil menutup matanya.

Sakura berkeringat dingin lalu berlari kearah Gaara. Matanya menatap pemuda itu dengan khawatir.

"Gaara? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tak mengajakmu ke kedai murahan itu, harusnya aku tau kau gatahan dengan makanan pinggiran. Yaampun, jangan mati. Maafkan aku" Ocehnya tak jelas sambil tetap memukul kepalanya kesal.

Sakura merasa tangannya dipegang lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan berhadapa dengan Gaara yang melihatnya aneh.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Untuk apa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti orang gila? Dan apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?" Tanya Gaara ke Sakura yang sedang terbengong.

"Loh, bukannya kau sakit perut?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara memandang Sakura aneh, "Tidak. Aku sedang bolos. Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Han- ah! Sial" bisik Sakura yang diikuti oleh kekehan Gaara.

"Sabar ya. Ini yang terakhir kok. Nanti setelah lulus kan mereka tak akan menganggumu lagi" Kata Gaara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri, "Kalau gitu aku pergi saja. Aku mau membersihkan mukakku."

"Oke" kata Gaara sambil melihat Sakura yang sedang melangkah kearah pintu.

Sebelum Sakura sampai didepan pintu, Gaara memanggilnya lagi. "Tunggu, besok.. aku akan menjemputmu".

"Loh? Kenapa? Aku bisa pergi ke pestanya sendiri kok."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak etis jika kau tak datang bersamaku padahal aku sudah mengajakmu pergi kepesta."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terserahmu sajalah." Katanya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu meninggalkan Gaara yang menghela napas sedih.

Entah kenapa Gaara takut.

Dia sangat ketakutan akan apa yang akan dilakukan Tayuya besok saat pesta kelulusan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc…**

 **A/n:**

 **Kalian gak mau numbuk blue? Udah berapa bulan nih blue gantungin kalian? Atau udh berapa tahun ya? Wkwk sabar ya sayangku cintaku. Entar blue bakal sering kok nyelesain ini. Karna cerita wattpad blue udh mau tamat BANZAAI**

 **Jadi resolusi tahun baru blue adalah, manamatkan semua cerita yang menggantung. Bentar lagi blue bakalan mau ngumpulin niat nulis BDSM. Ditunggu ya.**

 **Last words : REVIEW DONG :***

 **With all Love,**

 **Blueyes Pinkerest, xoxo.**


End file.
